The Quintessential Allomancers
by plokijuhg
Summary: An unholy mixture between Mistborn and The Quintessential Quintuplets. It follows teenager Futaro and his exploits with five noblewomen who are actually quintuplets. In a world where ash falls from the skies and the world is ruled by a seemly immortal god, Futaro must find his mark on the world around him. And rumors of unrest and skaa rebellions are only getting stronger...
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**WARNING****! THIS WILL SPOIL Mistborn Era 1 and The Quintessential Quintuplets.**

**Although I written this so you can read this story without a single hint what Mistborn or the ****The Quintessential Quintuplets is, it will spoil some of the major plot lines. If you have no idea what Mistborn is, it's an epic fantasy by author Brandon Sanderson. It's a story where evil has ruled over the world for thousands of years, and each rebellion ended in failure. But a new rebellion is formed, their goal to rob the Lord Ruler and take over his capital city. The Quintessential Quintuplets is originally a Harem manga written by Negi Harbua, and follows a man named Uesugi Futaro. He is part of the bottom class of society and his family is very poor. So after taking a tutor job, he has to tutor five quintuplet sisters. The story is mainly his relationship between the quints and their relationships between each other.**

**Okay, now that's done and over with, here is a short message from the author: I'm new to writing so this story might be utter garbage. But I'll keep the edginess down and hopefully don't dig myself into holes. HOPEFULLY. I love Mistborn and I love The Quintessential Quintuplets, so I'll try not to disrespect the two of them. I'm worried about a couple things in the story (such as starting with third-person omniscient to third-person limited, and there being too much inner thoughts, but it is just a first draft). Enjoy the story anyways.**

**Edit 1: Changed one word to make the plot make more sense.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Five-Part Dreamer**

Ash fell from the sky.

The angelic windows to the keep were shattered, glass littering the polished stone floor. The cries of the wounded and the injured echoed across the air; their despair mixing in with the crackle of fire and the thick smell of blood. And of course, the ash came in, layering upon the sullen battlefield.

A single man lay among the dead, who's white suit was stained red, and eyes once open was now closed. Peaceful. Harmonic. _Dreaming_.

A person was crawling towards him. She dragged herself bloody, breaking both nails and skin, as she slowly - painfully - arrived to her destination. It took many a heart beat to get to him, each pull a struggle, each breath a mountain to climb. Yet determination pushed her forward, and her tears only made her go faster.

And with one last mighty pull, she slid next to him, facing the man before her. Spotting the wound, she cursed softly. She looked for any supplies near her, found nothing. She tried to hold back the wound with her own bare hands. It didn't help. Nearly screaming in frustration, and terrified out of her wits, she began to beg.

"Please," she whispered. "_Please…_"

So it was not the cries of the dead and injured that awoken him, nor was it the smell of despair that made him wake. It was a single voice. One single desperate voice.

"_Please wake up_."

Futaro opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the falling ash. And the blurry face of somebody leaning over him. He didn't need to see her face. He already knew her voice, heard it thousands of times before. Recognised it so perfectly that it was permanently etched into his brain. He smiled, a grin that melted her heart; a smile so rare in the midst of a battle.

"I was having a dream," he said, quietly. "Of that dream like day when I met you..."

* * *

Futaro sat in the middle of a bustling party, books stacked like a massive wall around him. While the nobles danced to the stringed orchestra that House Venture supplied, he jotted down notes on his most recent book. _Of the Southern Dominance, _it was called, and it was an amazing read. He was surprised that the Lord Ruler allowed this book to exist, and it gave him many juicy tidbits about his rule.

_"The skaa here are treated nicer than those in the Central Dominance," _Futaro read. _"In the further reaches, some of them can even earn property or be as rich as a noble. Actually, in the law books, skaa are not legally slaves but are treated as such in many areas across the empire. This massive deficiency can cause-"_

A shadow passed by, blocking his reading light. Futaro groaned, and looked up. Another dancing couple. He swore these nobles make it a game to block his readings, taunting him with their fancy gowns and make up. Superficial people who could hardly think for themselves. What fools. Can't they understand what he's trying to do? He knew that his sister admires their clothing, but she was also young. He protected her from the street. She didn't understand the wealthy's naivety and pure stupidity.

The couple lingered for a while, Futaro's temper slowly growing, but he said nothing as they finally left. Shaking his head, he heard the fools around him giggle at his discomfort.

_That's it!_ he thought, pilling his books and food on the table behind him. He's switching. Getting up, he was about to leave when he bumped into a maiden beside him.

"Sorry," he grumbled, sitting down on his new table. He knew he was being rude, but they couldn't do anything to him. Not while his noble house still supported him. Getting out his notes, he went back to writing. But he still felt the presence of the person he bumped into to and felt her gaze like a knife to his back.

"Excuse me!" she said.

Futaro glanced at her, exasperated. She had long reddish-pale hair, carved diamond stars entwining within her long curls. Her frilly red dress contrasted with her bright sapphire blue eyes, black lace trailing down her legs. A necklace hung around her neck, and she clutched it with a single silky black gloved hand. Her skin looked as smooth as milk, and perfect as all nobles look like.

"I was here first," she claimed, "you already had a table; please use that one instead."

"That one sucks," he said. "People keep on blocking my research. You should move instead."

"That doesn't matter," she replied curtly, "it's first come, first serve."

Futaro was not impressed. "Than I could sit here, can't I?"

Her face turned into multiple shades of red.

_She looks like she wants to throw a chair at me_, Futaro thought, analyzing her reaction. _She either can't control her emotions very well or else she has the best acting I've ever seen._

She sat on a chair opposite of him. Futaro blinked his eyes once. Twice. Three times, unbelieving.

"I said…" he began when she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"My legs are at their limits after walking around the empire all afternoon."

Futaro nearly crushed his paper.

_She must be playing with me right now, she has to be!_

Cape Ventures ballroom was stupidly large. Long and narrow like a river, it has five floors, with enormous stained-glass windows. Bright lights shone from them, casting a cascade of colors across the hall. Huge pillars sat between the windows, ornate and well carved, before leading to a massive dining area. At the very back, his masters sat on a balcony overlooking the entire room. There was plenty of space here. Why sit here and embarrass herself silly? And as if on cue, he heard nobility nearby whispering about them.

"The skaa servant eating with the newbie…"

"What a joke."

"Idiots…"

They were purposely raising their voice so Futaro could hear them. He could just tell. Not that it infuriates him any less.

"Assholes," he muttered. He noticed the red-haired girl's reaction from the corner of his eye. Her face was red, looking downwards as she pouted.

_If she didn't want to be embarrassed than why sit here? She must be acting. But what could she possibly want from him, his master didn't tell him anything. She would get zitch zero from him._

Futaro went back to writing, analyzing his book, as he ate from a small plate beside him. The food was small and not very filling, but it was food and it was free. Mine as well take advantage of it.

"That's poor manners, you know."

Futaro grimaced, teeth clenched. "Oh, is it? I _didn't _know that."

She smiled back, though her eyes were still hostile. "You still shouldn't do that. But really, a skaa that knows how to read and write? Very interesting. Let me see your work."

Grabbing his papers, she examined them carefully. Eyes wide, she read through his carefully crafted work.

"Amazing!" she said. "It's so professional! How do you know so much?"

"I actually care about learning," he snapped, reaching for his stolen papers. "And I take advantage of my elevated position, unlike you dirtbags." Snatching the research papers from her hands, he carefully placed it back to its original position. She looked even more furious, turning into a darker shade of red.

"You know it's so frustrating," she said slowly, "that you're so good at studying. I'm… not as good at school work. You're way smarter than me. It's kind of hard to believe, actually. An intelligent skaa."

_At least you're not exploding on me, _he thought bitterly. That was the last thing he wanted. More attention.

She seemed to be lost in thought after saying that, eyes distant, thinking; before she suddenly clapped her hands together. Futaro watched confused as her frown turned to a smile.

"I thought of a great idea!" she exclaimed, bright blue eyes gleaming.

_And what 'great' idea do you have? _He thought, feeling a little worried. _What does she want with me? It better be good. _

"Sharing this table must be some kind of fate!"

"And?" he asked.

"Please tutor me!"

Futaro froze, stunned at her remark. Stumbling for words, he tried to respond but failed. What the heck was she asking him for? And why? Finally finding some words, he raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm skaa, right?"

"Of course," she said. "But you're so smart! And father doesn't really care what I do!"

"You realize the scandal this will cause?" he asked. Enough that his master might cut his budget. The image of his sister starving flashed through his mind.

_No, I can't let that happen._

She merely shrugged in response, looking away for a second. "I don't care. I just want to pass my class."

He narrowed his eyes. There was something else here. Something he didn't like. And was that guilt he saw? The room around him was loud but all he could hear was his own breathing.

"What do you truly want with me?"

She waved her hands. "Nothing! I just want you to tutor me!"

He wasn't convinced.

_Listen to me lady, what are you trying to do here? _

A sensation snapped deep inside him, like a small spark.

She seemed to calm down, losing some of her emotions from before. It almost felt unnatural how droopy she suddenly became. "Fine. You got me."

_So she does have an ulterior motive… _

"Tell me," he demanded.

She bit her lip, before staring straight at Futaro. Her eyes looked dead for a second. "You were a controversy to begin with. A skaa who could join the balls, and be with us. Even dance with us. Perhaps even marry. My… father didn't trust you, and wanted to investigate your loyalties. He made a deal with your master, to tutor us, and examine your loyalties at the same time. Especially since the skaa has been acting up lately, with the survivor being back and all. We're not too sure where your loyalties lie."

Futaro tilted his head. He heard of the rumors. The Survivor of Hathsin, the man who defied the Lord Ruler, is back. And the rumors of skaa rebellions were slowly starting, though he noticed many of the nobility didn't seem to care.

"Couldn't you determine my loyalty in a different way? And why reach out to me like this? Couldn't you have told me in a different way?" he asked, phasing each question carefully. Now that he knew what she was after, spies might be listening to their conversation. His master was always watching.

"This is the most convenient since, well, as I told you my marks aren't very good. And I just wanted to see how well you were. As a tutor and a person. That's my way of doing things."

"By tricking people?" he asked.

"You can say so," she said carefully.

Then, as if a switch lit up within her, she suddenly grew angry. Her face red, she glared at him.

"How dare you!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Futaro asked, scooching backwards.

"You used Allomancy on me, didn't you?"

Allomancy is a magical power that the Lord Ruler granted to the rich and nobility. The magic could be used to manipulate metals, and emotions. It's supposedly super powerful and can defeat an entire army in mere minutes. Allomancers in the stories were beings of destruction and importance. Many were called mistings, and they only control a smart part of allomancy, but some were called Mistborns; those beings have all the powers and could use them to destroy nations. He was certainly _not _one of them!

"I don't have any allomantic powers!" Futaro exclaimed. "I'm not even nobility! Allomancy can only be passed down by genetics, and I certainly do not have noble blood in me!"

She didn't seem to believe him, shaking her head. "Bull crap! You tried to soothe me into telling you information!"

Standing, she got up angrily. "I don't want to deal with you now."

"WAIT!" he cried, "what's your name?"

"Call me Itsuki," she said. "Part of the Nakano family. I'm new to Luthadel."

"Very well," he said. "My name is Uesugi Futaro. So when do you want to meet and at what time?"

She didn't say anything for a while, staring at him like he's a total idiot.

"Meet me at House Erikell. I'll see you there tomorrow morning at seven. Your master should tell you more about the job."

_That's all the information you're giving me? _He thought.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Itsuki's eyes filled with unbridled disgust. "Nothing, skaa."

She huffed, crossing her arms. And before he knew it, she left.

Ten minutes later and Futaro still couldn't study. His mind was still racing after that conversation and every thought involved that mysterious lady. He felt sweat slowly trickle down his head, while he wrote gibberish on his paper.

What she said made no sense. And what was going on made no sense. He was just a skaa, adopted from the streets. His master was the head of House Venture, but Futaro rarely saw him. Now his master was making a deal with some other nobility moving in? What was going on? And why does she claim that he's an allomancer?

It hurt his head just thinking about it!

Taking a deep breath, he got up.

He should stop studying for a while. Relax and explore the party.

Now that it was later into the ball, there were less people crowding up the space. But the orchestra was still playing and couples danced across the square. Slipping through a pair of servants, he crossed the tables, exiting the main area. He entered a small square, a huge water fountain sitting in the middle. It was carved to show the Lord Ruler standing above a group of bowing humans. Water extruded from the figure, slowly filling the stone pool. Four pillars sat at the corners of the fountain, holding a domed roof above the statue. Nobles talked in their little groups around the fountain, and he spotted more than a few glances at him.

He spotted an Obligator among the rich. The man was covered in intricate tattoos, reaching from the top to the bottom. He must be a full prelan, for he had many marks around his eyes. The man was staring right at him, with blank, evil eyes.

Futaro blinked. The Obligator was no longer there.

Shaking his head, he went back to examining the fountain.

He appreciated the small touches on it. Like how the Lord Ruler's platform had a carved map of the Central Dominance on it. Or how the stained-glass windows were made to reflect red light on the fountain, and how each bowing human had a symbol on each of their backs. The art piece itself was atrocious, but it also had a beauty to it. A weird beauty, but one nonetheless.

_The Lord Ruler may be immortal and perhaps a God, but he certainly has the ego of a normal human._

"So you're the man who's after Itsuki."

Futaro jumped, facing backwards.

"Woah!" the lady said. "You're jumpy."

"And who are you?" he asked, getting a good look of her. She had piercing blue eyes which twinkled playfully, almost angelically. The word matched multiple things about her. With her perfectly white dress, not a single stain on it. And her hair which was a short pinkish-silver, that sparkled in the bright lighting. But there was something weird about her that Futaro couldn't put his finger on.

"You can call me Ichika," she purred, reaching a finger for him. "And yours?"

"Futaro," he said. "You should know that already. There's more than enough rumors going on about me."

"I don't care about that rubbish," Ichika said, "but I heard you were courting Itsuki. She's pretty, isn't she? Earnest too. Probably your type."

Did he need to say he was skaa _again_? She was already pissing him off but he felt no need to make her mad too.

"Why do you even care about her?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "I just do. Anyways, I can get Itsuki for you again. When you _need_ her..." she giggled.

Futaro grabbed her arm. "I can take care of my own problems, _lady_. I don't need your help."

She glanced at his hand before smiling at him. "You sound so manly for someone who spent minutes just looking at some statue!"

She tried to pull away, but Futaro held strong. Unnaturally strong, Futaro didn't have to try to stop her from moving.

"You're not leaving me till you get me some answers," he hissed.

"Pushy, aren't we," she teased, ripping her hand away. Futaro nearly tripped but balanced himself carefully. "Don't do that again."

"I don't understand! What's going on with your friend?"

She looked confused. "You mean Itsuki? I have no idea what your talking about. But..." She spun around in a circle. "This city is so big compared to the ones in the Southern Dominance. It's nice to have so much room!"

"Uh-huh."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You don't sound very impressed."

_That's only because you see the rich parts of town! _Luthadel is a disaster for people like him. Many skaa live in the streets, starving to death. Corruption was high and thieving gangs plagued everything nice. It was a horrible place to live for nearly everyone _but _the rich.

"You city folks get it nice," she complained. "It's way cheaper here to get clothing! And things are just so much more convenient!"

_Why are you avoiding the topic of Itsuki? _Futaro thought, but he didn't let the question show on his face.

She approached, strolling next to him. "Cool down! You need to frown less! If you want to get Itsuki, then you should smile more."

He sighed. "I'm not going after her hand. I'm a skaa. I can't just marry the rich.'

"Well," she purred again, "there are secret brothel dens across the city. If you can't get anyone here, then maybe _I_ can do something naughty with you."

Futaro opened his mouth in shock, stunned. Then he noticed the gleam in her eyes. "You piece of-"

She laughed him off. "Anyways, if you ever feel troubled, feel free to talk to big sis Ichika about it! This seems _interesting _after all."

"Big _sister_?" he asked, but she already strolled away.

_Oh, you gotta be kidding me! _He cursed, trying to go after her. But she quickly disappeared in the crowd, leaving him behind. Again.

_What's with women leaving me behind like a sack of shit?_

Feeling frustrated, he collapsed on a nearby bench.

This day was frustrating enough. It seems like he has to tutor this Itsuki lady who seems to hate him, and deal with Ichika who also has an agenda of her own. Not to mention that the logic Itsuki used to get him to tutor was weird. And was it just him, or did she suddenly get super pissed off for no good reason? She doesn't just want to test out his loyalties, she's looking for another thing. But what?

"Uesugi-san!"

He was no Allomancer. He can't use magic, and he certainly can't control emotions like Itsuki claimed. Allomancers were also associated with the mists, and he hated the mist. They were a powerful fog that came out only in the night, blocking all view and covering the world in its reaching tendrils. He hated them.

"Uesugi-san!"

Things just don't make that much sense anymore.

"Uesugi-san!"

Futaro looked up. A lady leaned next to him, her face only a breath away from his own.

"Hm?" he asked. She smiled. He jumped away. "The heck? Who are you?"

"Ah ha ha!" she said triumphantly. "You're finally looking my way."

The first thing Futaro noticed about her was the green ribbon tied on her head. It stuck out like a sore thumb, making her already eccentric appearance more weird. Her hair was short like Itchika's but was a soft pale. Her eyes were also a sharp blue, but it looked a little more softer than Ichika's. Her joy was radiating out of her like the sun, as if she was meeting an old friend. Her dress matched her joyfulness, a bright yellow empire waist dress, gems embedded around it.

"I am?" he asked. "And I asked for your name!"

"You didn't say 'please'," she pouted.

"And how do you even know my name?"

She giggled. "I'm glad you asked."

Futaro watched her warily. _Please don't let it involve Itsuki or Itchika…_

She piled all of the books he abandoned beside him. "Here they are! I saw you ditch these behind."

Futaro nodded his head grimly. Right. He left those at his table. They could've been stolen. Next time he wouldn't make that mistake again. "Thanks."

She frowned. "That's all I get? Those books were heavy, you know."

Futaro wanted to snap back at her, but he did realise the books were heavy even for him. Maybe he should be nicer.

"Okay, then. I thank you for your hospitality." He said it through gritted teeth but it seemed to be good enough for her.

"Good! Now you're less of a grump!"

"I am _not _a grump! And what does that even mean?"

"In my stories," she said, avoiding his question, "the skaa are always described as unhappy and mean. Always ready to deceive people. Is that true?"

Futaro said nothing in response, analyzing her. She seemed a lot more honest than both Itsuki and Ichika, and he could see genuine curiosity in her eyes. She wasn't just making fun of him, she actually wanted to know.

"Not really," he said. "Many… skaa are subjected and aren't treated the best. So many resort to criminal activities and other 'mean' ways to live. You could say that many of us are forced to be unhappy. That doesn't excuse some of the actions we take, but you get the general idea, right?"

She looked at him, surprised for a few seconds. "I never expected you to know so much."

"I've been told that a lot."

And it was getting just a bit annoying. Just a bit.

"Well you're lucky, you know so much," she pouted. She got out a sheet and showed it to him. "These are _my _marks."

Futaro glanced at the sheet. It was a history test and the questions looked relatively easy. But she seemed to score a 0 on it, not getting a single question right. How was that even possible? How could a noble get such a low mark? The nobility were trained since they were young to do good in school. How could this even happen?

"Impossible," he whispered.

She pulled back the sheets. "I know, right! This test was impossible!"

He blinked his eye. "I mean your score. Not the test. It was easy yet you did horrible."

"That's not very nice."

"Do I have to be nice?" he asked.

She wagged a finger at him. "You're not going to get a girl if you constantly act like that."

"Does it _look_ like I'm trying to court someone?" he asked, losing his temper. This lady was getting on his nerves. Can't she tell he doesn't want to talk to her anymore?

"You seem lonely," she claimed. "Lonely men want women."

"Do you want to court me or what?" he asked, standing up. He kept his voice to an angry whisper but he wanted to scream.

"Of course not!" she responded, blushing.

Ready to respond, Futaro suddenly paused. He spotted Itsuki standing in the middle of the main tables, talking with two of her other friends. Or was he just imagining it? Squinting his eyes, his vision suddenly cleared up. Everything seemed to get louder for a second, but he could clearly see Itsuki talking with two other friends. Vision clearing again, information flooded through his head. And he made his decision. He turned to the noble he was talking too.

"Bye, I have to go," he said curtly. He has to deal with Itsuki and this person was annoying him. It's a win-win.

"What?" she asked, behind him. "You're leaving _now_?"

"I have a duty I must complete," he responded drly.

She tried to chase after him, but he quickly entered the crowd. Nearly pushing through the nobles, he dodged servants and furniture blocking the way. He heard curses fly after him, and angry stares. But determination launched him forward, ready to get some must needed answers. Answers. NOW.

About to head towards Itsuki's table, he was stopped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And what are you doing?'

Her voice was quiet. Deadly quiet. That was dangerous. More dangerous than being loud. With a warrior, you can see his attack coming from miles away. Yet an assassin is always unpredictable, slicing your neck while you least expect it.

"Nothing bad," he said carefully, slowly pushing her hand away. He examined the new threat, and took a deep breath. It wasn't an Obligator. It was… another problem. This problem was a long pale haired lady. Some of her hair covered her face, making sure he could only see a purplish blue that threatened daggers at him. She wore a black band around her neck, crystals and gems hanging from the sides. She also had a light-blue peplum dress, and dark leggings that stretched across her legs.

"It looks like you have business with us," she said.

"I do," he said honestly. Looks like she's one of Itsuki's friends. Itsuki said she was new here, so how did she make friends with someone already?

"You're walking on thin ice," she said. "But you already know that."

"I just want to talk with your friend. I want to confirm what she said to me."

She didn't look convinced. "So you're the man Itsuki was talking too. Futaro, right?"

Did he need to confirm his name again? He was getting a little tired of that. "Yes. That's what I'm called. And what is yours?"

She looked away. "You can visit her. I won't stop you anymore."

Futaro narrowed his eyes. _Not telling me anything? No matter, I could just search through House Venture's logbooks. I will find her and her little friends soon. _

Passing the stranger, he arrived at Itsuki's table.

"You," Itsuki said, eyes wide. "Why are you here?"

One of Itsuki's other friends stared daggers at him. She had long, wavy hair, with a hairpin on both sides of her head. The hairpins were of an exotic bug only heard in legends, a butterfly; it's so called 'wings' forming as the pins designs. It was of black, with green and blue strips at its edges. This design also carried onto her dress, which was quite different than the usual ball dressing. It was a black cocktail dress, with a large rectangular white stripe in the middle. At the edges, the same green and blue patterns formed, making her look even more exotic.

"What are doing with my sister, skaa?" the butterfly lady asked, getting up.

"Questioning your _sister _about what she said to me," he grumbled.

_Sister?_

"It looks like your trying to do something else," she said walking right next to him, "something not very gentlemanly."

She grinned, a nasty grin that made Futaro want to punch her in the face. It took almost all his will not to do so. And he felt like he was about to lose it.

"That's nice. I didn't know that."

_Blood on the ground, stomping on her. People screaming. Laughing at her and her stupid little dress. _It would feel so nice, but… he made a promise long ago. Both with his sister and that other one. His savior. He can't give that up now.

She strolled beside him, eyes darker than the mist at night. Futaro felt her breath against his neck and his eyes widened as she talked.

_"Listen punk, don't you dare mess with me. Stay away from my family right now or else I will execute your little ass. I don't care that you have House Venture supporting you, I will find some way to kill you and your family." _Backing away, Nino smiled.

"Do you understand now?"

Futaro nodded his head slowly. "I do."

"Good."

He watched her walk back to her table, before casually talking to Itsuki. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his hands.

_Oh you little piece of shit! _He thought. In the streets, doing an action like that will get her stabbed. In this world, he had no power. No power to do anything.

_Why do I feel so useless? I can't do anything. Nothing at all._

"Hey!"

It was the same lady in white who teased him before. Slapping his back, he hardly reacted.

"You look down!" she said. "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing."

"Did she turn you down?" Ichika whispered. "I feel bad for you."

Futaro began to giggle. "Oh. Right. I got rejected. It's not like I told you that I didn't want to court your precious friend."

He was going insane wasn't he? He faced insults, teasing, and death threats. He was done for today. Couldn't she just leave him-

"Found you!"

Futaro groaned as he spotted the lady he ditched running towards them.

"I knew you would be here!"

"Did you really think that Yotsuba?" the girl who blocked Futaro said. He jumped, not noticing her approaching from behind.

The ribbon-haired girl called Yotsuba nodded her head. "I met him at the fountain. He lost his books so I gave them back to him! But then he ditched me! You better say sorry to me, you jerk!"

Futaro backed away from the wave of girls, hands raised in defeat. _Calm… stay calm…_

"I did nothing wrong," he said.

"Nothing wrong?" Itsuki claimed. "You insulted me multiple times, right Nino?"

The girl who threatened him spoke up. "Yeah! He was a massive jerk! Miku tried to stop him from talking to us but he charged in anyways!"

_That MIKU you're talking about let me in, you cheeky cunt! _Futaro wanted to say, but held back his tongue. Because he spotted a servant walking towards them. It was not any ordinary servant, it was his master's personal one.

And that meant business.

"I'm glad to see you all together," he said, bowing. The girls paused their ranting as he talked. They must've known he was important too. "My master wants you six to join me in a conference room. He has important information to tell you. Very important info, in fact."

* * *

His master was a man of many things. He had a strict, no-nonsense face that looked disgusted all the time. He wore that look while dealing with his only son Elend, while executing a servant he thought too ugly, or while going to the skaa brothels for his own pleasure. Rarely did Futaro ever see him smile, and he hopped that he never will again. Straff's clothing matched with his face, a sharp black suit, not a single crinkle on it. It goes well with the man who leads the biggest Noble House in all of Luthadel. His master, and his new 'father'.

Straff Venture.

The six of them sat crossed legged on the floor, as his master paced around the room. Turning to Futaro, he raised his voice.

"I trust that Ms. Itsuki told you what you needed to know?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me her exact words," he said.

"She said that I'll be tutoring her," Futaro said carefully, "part of it is raising her grades, the other part is to show my true loyalty."

Straff stopped walking. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

He glanced at Itsuki. "You didn't tell him the rest of it?"

"No, sir," she said, slightly whimpering. He didn't blame her, his glare was enough to freeze anyone in place. Very few people he knew could withstand his glare, and some of them aren't even close to being human anymore. "I didn't want to intimidate him."

Straff nodded his head. "I see. I see. You told him a little more than your father said you would, but that's all fine and dandy." He turned towards Futaro. "Now, _you_. You're probably wondering why I brought these fine people along with us."

Futaro didn't dare glance away from his master's eyes, but he could tell that the rest of the crew (Miku, Nino, Yotsuba, and Ichika) were sweating hard. He could taste the despair in the air.

"I do wonder why, sir."

"This will shock you," he said, "but it should be said before you start your operations. These five girls are a miracle of our healthcare system, and are something that we never thought possible before. They are quintuplet sisters."

Futaro's mouth fell to the floor. Quintuplet sisters, almost unthinkable. In the streets, if a mother gave birth to two children, they will most likely die. Five would be unthinkable. And the chances of five being birthed at the same time was near impossible. There was not a single record of people being born as quintuplets. He knows that Straff lies as much as a baker bakes bread, but he could tell his master wasn't lying. Straff's eyes shone with cruel determination. No lies here. But still.. Quintuplets? It was like a scene out of a fantasy tale. But that can explain why they all kind of look the same, with the same sapphire blue eyes that pierced through his soul.

It all made some kind of sense now.

"They are a unique bunch," Straff said slowly, "each having quite a learning disability. I want you to show your loyalty by teaching them all at once."

He was too teach FIVE people at once? And each of them seems to hold a grudge against him now! He insulted Itsuki, he ditched Yotsuba, Nino wanted him dead, MIku doesn't trust him, and Ichika just teases him! And they had to take him seriously? What a joke!

"But that's not all," Straff said. "They all have a little secret. They are all Allomancers. Mistings, to be precise. They have been trained since they were little to use their abilities and they are experts beyond the vast majority of Allomancers out there. Which leads to you again. Remember that you are teaching them?"

Futaro nodded his head, confused.

"Well they're also going to have a teaching role too. It was not until a couple of days ago, when I spot it. But when an Obligator walked up to me, saying you were using Allomancy, I was quite surprised."

Futaro turned white. No. No. NO.

"Turns out, you're actually a Mistborn."

Straff smirked at Futaro's shock, his grin filled with hatred. Mistborn. Those who can fly across the sky, and use all the abilities of an Allomancer. Rarer than gold, and even more exclusive than Antium. A one in a million chance. It can't be!

"Congratulations, Futaro," Straff said, "You have quite a job to complete. Not only would you have to teach them, you would also have to convince them to teach you too!"

"I'm not a Mistborn," Futaro said. "It's just not possible.."

"Then why were you flaring pewter when you grabbed Ichika?" Straff asked calmly. "How did you manage to smooth Itsuki's emotions so she could tell you more information? She knew that you were using allomancy, because she felt its pull before. Or how did you spot her in that massive crowd while you were talking to Yotsuba? Was that your amazing eyesight? Or was it magic?"

Futaro knew he lost the game already. His master won. There was no way out. He was a Mistborn now, for sure. Maybe he was a Mistborn for a long time and he didn't even know. Fate seems to be laughing at him now, along with the Lord Ruler. Laughing at his pathetic life, while cursing him with this new power. Cursing him with the power of a Mistborn.

And in that one moment, Futaro gave up all hope of having a normal life.

Lost hope in everything.

So, he just stared at his master.

"I understand now, sir."

"Good. It will be a hard job, but one that will come with some perks. But with the bonus perks, there's something else that must be at stake. There must be something that motivates you! A certain condition that if you fail…"

The door to the room seemed to finish his sentence. It opened, and the first thing he saw was his sister Raiha. A man was gripping her mouth, a knife hanging at his side. His sister struggled at the man's grip, kicking and shoving. Then the man stuck a knife near her throat and she paused. Eyes landing on Futaro, she screamed.

Futaro leaped towards his sister, eyes wild. He was ready to choke his master to death, but Itsuki pulled on his side as he ran forward.

"_Don't do it_," her eyes seemed to say.

"_But he will kill my sister!"_

"_DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"_

Futaro cursed loudly.

_Raiha! _

But he knew she Itsuki was right, and to the satisfied grin of his master, sat down.

But that wasn't the worst part. Another servant came in, hoisting a body. Throwing it on the ground beside Futaro, it landed with a splat. Blood pooled from the body, organs rupturing from its sides. It was hardly recognisable as human. But Futaro still saw who it was under that coat of blood and death. And he stared at it.

Stared at it.

Stared. At. It.

He didn't cry, only looked at it in pure despair, his rage fading away.

_Oh father… _

Straff spat on the dead body. "Useless little skaa. Had to fight him to get this little specimen."

"I see," Futaro said, staring at the body. So much blood…

"So. Skaa. What do you say. Do you agree to my little lesson?"

Futaro laughed bitterly. "What else can I do. Of course I agree!"

Straff approached Futaro leaning down next to him. Patting his head, the man smiled again. This one seemed more genuine, but he wasn't a genuine man to begin with. Futaro didn't trust his smile. And only Itsuki's concerned glance kept him from choking the man to his death.

"Your exact location of meeting is at House Erikell, room 243, at seven in the morning. Exactly at that location, and at that time. Don't disappoint me, Mistborn."

Getting up, Straff left the dead body to rot. Waving the rest of the grunts away, along with Futaro's sister, the man carefully exited the room. Closing the door, Futaro was left alone. All alone with people he didn't care for and a single dead body.

So Futaro did the most logical thing he could think of. Getting to his feet, he forced himself not to shake. Part of him was still laughing in shock but he also toned it down. This was not a time for weakness. He already showed enough of his.

"Can you help dispose of the body for me?" he said to the Quints. "We have work to do."

Lots of work indeed.

* * *

Ash fell from the sky.

As the young maiden cried, tears dripping on the dying man, ash began to cover everything. Even the mists joined the ash, long reaching tendrils curling along the open windows. Like they were trying to wipe away the death and violence, a clean slate for a new world. A new world they might not take part in.

Everything was falling apart, but Futaro's smile was everything to her.

Everything.

And so she cried. Until there were no more tears left, and the song of death and violence was the only thing the couple heard.

"Dream like day?" she asked, finally responding to Futaro. "You mean the day when we met each other? Itsuki, Ichika, Yotsuba, Miku, Nino… that's when you found out what was really going on. I don't see how that's dream-like."

She couldn't. Everything about that day was painful to Futaro. It was clear for everyone to see. His true father killed, and his sister a hostage. Forced to tutor and get tutored by mad nobles who were also quintuplets.

"I guess," Futaro began. "But that moment still appears in my dreams everyday; haunting me like a ghost. Like the mist themselves. A total nightmare. But I still remember parts of it fondly. Events that I keep deep inside my heart, that will last forever."

The sun began to rise, a gloomy red that brightened the maiden's eyes. At least they were going to die under sunlight. Futaro may control the night, but they were equal under the sunlight.

Equal and together.

_I know you love me and I know I love you back._

And that's what really matters.

She closed her eyes, ready to die.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: The Kelsier speech was ripped straight from the first Mistborn book. I decided that doing this will help me with the timeline of this book; so just know that Kelsier's speech is actually written by Brandon Sanderson. Not me. I might make his speech my own later on, but right now it fits well with what I'm trying to do. After this chapter, I have an ambitious plan. I want to get writing as an actual habit instead of occasionally doing it, so I plan to release a chapter once every TEN-FIFTEEN days. This will probably not work out, but I'll try to do so. And I will edit this lazily edited chapter later. Along with chapter one. See you in the next chapter. And thank you Kitebroken for the review, it gave me the inspiration to write this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A spark to light a flame**

Wayvn found it hard to get up. He was used to sleeping on the rough floor of a skaa hovel, used to wake up feeling weakness in his muscles, his mouth dry, and headache insufferable. But there was a force that made him stare at the leaky roof for hours. Not willing to sleep, not willing to dream, for what could he dream about?

His work was done, and he had nothing to do. Better spend it resting, hearing rain pelt the rooftop. A soothing sound, one that he could relax in for years. He wished life could be like that.

"So how's your day?"

Wayvn spotted his friend, Elvis who was rubbing his dirty chin. The man was young, just reaching his adulthood. But even in his youth, Wayvn could see the same dead eyes he sees in himself. Was that frightening? He expected the next generation to have a fire in them, but all he could see was a dull nothing.

"As good as all days go," Wayvn grumbled, "Nothing new."

Elvis yawned. "Good."

It was just dialogue to pass the time. They both knew they had nothing new to say, yet they ask each other anyways. It's a habit now, a useless one, but for some reason it comforted him. More than it should.

Elvis collapsed next to Wayvn, yawning. Water dripped down his face, forming a small pool that soaked them both. Wayvn didn't complain, enjoying the cool water against his rough skin. It made him feel alive.

They lay in silence for a while, only hearing the crackling of the dying flame, and the moaning of the few who had the luxury to complain. Many in the hovel didn't even have the energy to get up, and some were probably dead in this very moment.

"To be honest," Elvis whispered, "there was something."

Wayvn frowned. "And that is?"

"I met this man," he said. "He told us to meet in this dinning area. Something about... no, I can't say."

Wayvn tapped his finger. "Tell me."

What was dangerous to one person could be dangerous to everyone. Even though he was dying, doesn't mean he wants to die. Not now. Not while the fire burns so low.

Elvis hesitated at his demands, but he simply relented. He obviously didn't want to say what he heard, but arguing wastes unnecessary energy.

"He was talking about rebellion."

Wayvn's finger tapping sped up. "Is that true?"

"They were inviting a lot of people," Elvis muttered, "they must have done their research. They chose the most honest of us, avoiding the men who would turn them in. Smart men, they know what they're doing. He said to go to the kitchen in the Cracks, and gave me this."

It was a single coin, a single gleaming coin.

There was excitement in Elvis's eyes, even in his dull voice. That was the longest sentence he heard the man say in years. This was big. Finding a lost coin on the ground was amazing but there was more to Elvis's voice than that. Bigger than maybe Wayvn expected.

So he got up, gritting his teeth as he stumbled to his knees. Elvis's eyes widened as the man stood up, cracking his back.

"What time?" he asked.

"Very soon," the man responded. "About ten minutes."

"Then we go now."

He took the coin. Limping forward, his footsteps echoed across the room. His fellow skaa watched him go, eyes cautious. He ignored them, only waiting for Elvis to catch up.

"Don't go," the man said. He sounded like he was begging. Wayvn didn't know why the man would care for him. He offered nothing to Elvis that other men could do better. It would've been best just to betray him and steal his money; but he didn't.

Elvis was a weird man.

A good man, but one not willing to take risks.

So Wayvn ignored him, heading towards the door. And out into the ash ridden, rain felled streets. The Cracks was a short walk away from his hovel, so getting mugged would be unlikely. Still, he made sure to cheek the street before heading out into the rain.

The streets of Luthadel under the rain made little difference to the ash. Everything was still covered by a dark soot, and piles of ash still hold strong. They rarely clean the slums, ash falling more regularly than the rain. At least the oppressive sun was hidden away. He didn't have to feel its oppressive heat. It was a blessing to the beggars slouched around the walls. Many were still holding their hands out for coins, even though few passed. Not even the Garrison would want to be in this weather, and they were dirtbags worse than the petty skaa thieves.

Heading out into the streets, he looked down, slowly limping to his destination.

No need to attract attention.

* * *

The journey to the kitchen at the Cracks was more difficult than Wayvn expected. Every step hurt both his back and his legs. It was hard to breath as each step seemed to take more out of him. But he still progressed, following the darkened streets.

He risked a glance at the sky as he evaded the crowds.

It was still that muddled gray, now turning dark as the day was ending.

He heard ancient legends of the sky being blue once and the world filled with greens, purples, and blues. Obvious lies. That would be unnatural and disgusting. Nothing was green, not even the mold. The Lord Ruler was god himself, if this wasn't the natural state of the world, than he didn't know what is.

_Yet, at the same time, I'm heading towards some speech about rebellion._

He was contradicting himself.

But opinions change, and so does the world.

_He may rule for thousands of years, but for every beginning, there must be some kind of ending. _

With those words, his steps seem to be slightly easier to deal with.

He finally reached the location, knocking on the door to the building. A slit in the middle of the door opened, revealing a man.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I heard I have to come here," Wayvn said. "Something about a rebellion."

He passed the man the coin he had.

The door opened.

"Come in quickly," the man said. "The speech is about to begin."

He was a big burly man, probably a mercenary of some sorts. Not that the Lord Ruler allowed non-noble ruled mercenaries to exist, but even God gets lazy sometimes. Let sinners like Wayvn exist.

Wayvn entered the room, feeling a nice heat as he entered. The fire was strong here, and its crackling loud. The room itself was a group of tables, a small crowd of men waiting there. They were like him, covered in ash and dripping with water. Their clothing was ragged and backs slumped. Especially one thick bearded man, his eyes droopy but full of rage. There were two outliers among them, a man at the front with short curly hair. He may wear the same clothing as them, but he could sense arrogance dripping from him. His back was straighter and his eyes had unquestionable intelligence. But he was not the leader. The other man was, and as Wayvn sat down, the man began to rise up.

He had a perfectly clean worker outfit, not a single speck of ash on it. His face was sharp and handsome, noble in his look. But that wasn't the thing that stood out. It was his eyes, which were so defiant and arrogant, that it made Wayvn gasp. There was more than a fire burning there, it was like the sun; explosive and brilliant. And his arm, covered in hundreds of massive scars. That means this man has to be _him_.

The Survivor of Hathsin.

It has to be!

The man placed his arms around his back and the crowd around him calmed down. The room turned dead silent. Just them and the man before them. Waiting a second longer, the man opened his mouth.

"You've probably heard of me," he said, voice smooth yet commanding. "And, you wouldn't be here if you weren't a little sympathetic to my cause."

True. But Wayvn came for another reason, one that even he thought silly sometimes. Hope. Would this man prove his worth? Would he light the flame? He went all the way here too, and it was pure pain to get here. Painful just to move.

A servant in blue came from the side, carrying bottles of wine to serve. Kelsier nodded his head at the girl as she served, still facing the crowd with determination. Wavyn calmed down a little, his hunger and pain seeming to fade away.

He looked like he knew what he was doing.

"I know why you came here today," he said quietly, "Twelve-hour days in a mill, mine, or forge. Beatings, lack of pay, poor food. And, for what? So that you can return to your tenements at the day's end to find another tragedy? A friend, slain by an uncaring taskmaster. A daughter, taken to be some nobleman's plaything. A brother, dead at the hands of a passing lord who was having an unpleasant day?"

He said it quietly, but he could see the passion in the man's voice. He demanded attention, even with his lowered voice. And as more serving girls came in, these dressed in red, he felt just a little more angry. He was right. He was done with this pain. He was about to die anyways, but he could till this man still had a lot left in him.

"My friends, you're not alone in your tragedy. There are millions, just like you. And they need you. I've not come to beg, we've had enough of that in our lives. I simply ask you to think. Where would you rather your energy spent? On forging the Lord Ruler's weapons? Or on something more valuable?"

Wayvn tapped his finger. He wasn't telling them that much information on how big his rebellion is. That's logical, but this man may have very little on his side. But his passion shines through and this is more than staged. This was real. Either this man was insane, or he has something backing him up. it could be both.

"You know why I'm here," he said. "You know my friend Yeden, and what he represents. Every skaa in the city knows about the rebellion. Perhaps you've considered joining it. Most of you will not - most of you will go back to your soot-stained mills, to your burning forges, to your dying homes. You'll go because this terrible life is familiar. But some of you… some of you will come with me. And those men will be remembered in the years to come. Remembered for having done something grand."

The men in the room paused, before looking back at their dishes. Wayvn only looked straight towards the man, examining him. The Survivor looked straight at him too and smiled.

_Interesting… But it would be hard to convince anyone to join. I'm going to die soon yet I still don't want to leave. Leave everyone behind. _

As if someone heard his thoughts, a man in the crowd spoke up.

"You're a fool. The Lord Ruler will kill you. You don't rebel against God in their own city."

Wavyn was curious what the Survivor would say back. This could mean losing them, if he messes up. He said that most young men don't have any spark, but they seem to have a gross defiance with them. It won't last long but it was still there.

The man responded. He lifted up his crisscrossed scars, exposing them to the crowd.

"The Lord Ruler is not our god," he said quietly. "And he cannot kill me. He tried but he failed. For I am the thing he can never kill. I am hope. I will light a light a spark so the flames of rebellion could begin, and we can finally reach true freedom. Heed my words as they are, and accept what you think they mean. But I keep my promises."

With those words, the man left the room; but not before smiling once again at Wayvn. And not a second later, he was gone in the rain. Leaving Wayvn thoughtful, thinking as the Survivor left.

Perhaps he was right. Perhaps, he does need to rise up. There was truth in his words, an undeniable truth. But he was old and dying, and had no will to rise up. But that wasn't the main thing that affected him the most.

Throughout his entire life, Wayvn has only seen despair in the eyes of men and women, a despair that reached through generation and generation. Skaa were treated like tools to be thrown away, left to rust and used so much they break. Even when he was young, Wayvn saw the inter-generational trauma. Saw the fear, and the emptiness in the eyes of the skaa. But this man… he was the flames of the sun. Burning bright, even at night.

Before he dies, Wayvn would like to see hope. True hope.

And he got his wish. At last, and could even see the results of the Survivors efforts. The men around him looked down quietly, thinking. Many were not going to go, as he predicted, but he can still see the flames in some.

More than Wayvn thought at first.

While this will end up in disaster, Wayvn could still see the hope this rebellion would bring. Hope that will last thousands of years to come. Oh, he could see it!

So for the first time in what seems like centuries, Wayvn smiled.

* * *

Futaro frowned.

Staring blurry eyed at the door to room 243, he blinked his eyes once. Twice.

He stared at it for an hour now, reluctant to open the door. He felt the stares of the servants of House Erikel, hearing them gossip. Especially of a certain group, one led by a bearded man. Futaro was making a massive fool of himself yet some part of him just didn't care. It was like his bones turned to sludge and his will to nothing.

The only thing that seemed to be working was his heart; each beat crushing his body, and stunning him. It was like a stab to the chest, the wound harsh and jagged. And it froze him solid, ice freezing over.

A servant walked next to him, tapping his back.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Futaro turned his head, the movement agonizing.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm just waiting. Waiting."

The servant nodded his head, glancing sideways at him. But he said nothing as he backed off. Futaro was glad he did, breathing slightly slower.

It was 6:47. Thirteen minutes before he's allowed in. He arrived at 5:00, too sleepless to go to his room. All he did was get his supplies and stand here. And wait, trying not to think of the past events.

Emptying his head of the creeping thoughts of death. And of his father.

Just thinking of him made his head hurt, stabbing at him with their silent yet deadly blades. Poisonous thoughts that seeped through his mind, laughing cruelly as they attacked.

"_You're nothing, only a toy for others to play with," _they say, Futaro trying to ignore their endless attacks. _"You get tossed around like nothing, your sister a plaything, and your father killed. You did everything yet get nothing in return." _

_But that can't be true! _he thought back.

Gritting his teeth, Futaro couldn't take it anymore. Giving into the pain, he decided to just go for it.

He placed his hands on the door knob, twisting the door open.

Glancing inside the room, Futaro checked if anyone was awake. He was early after all.

It was a large rectangular space, the floor of marble tiles. The walls were painted silver, fresh for he could still smell it in the air. A single dining table fit for five was pushed to the side. To the right of it was two massive sofas, and they faced a single artwork. It was of a lady with flowing black hair, who's gaze seemed to follow Futaro. She must be the quints mother, then. There was a stairway that led to five different doorways. It felt like there was an element missing from the room, but Futaro couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh. You're here."

Futaro turned her head. It was Yotsuba, the one with the ribbon on her head. She still wore it, even in the morning, but she wore some basic nightwear. She was full of energy last ball so he guessed it would make sense that she would get up so early. But he didn't see her at first. Was she hiding from him?

"Am I not allowed here?" he asked, his voice a mixture of exhaustion and pure terror.

"No, no," she shook her head, "it's just we don't wake up this often; especially after what happened last night."

She shivered, obviously distraught over the dead body.

His father's dead body.

But there was another gleam in those eyes of hers. Was that disappointment? Years on the street had taught him to look at everything and examine them closely. It was harder to understand the nobility but he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

What did she expect from him? Or was he being too judgy now?

"That's nice," he said, playing it safe. "The others are still sleeping, I presume?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just get up earlier than the others."

He placed his supplies and papers on the dining table, surfing through his work. Getting out Yotsuba's work, he tossed it to her. "I won't work with you until we get everyone up. If they don't get up by seven, I'll force them up. But I wrote down some notes on your tests. Read them if you want too."

Futaro talked too fast, but he felt some stress leaving him.

"That's nice of you," she said, joining next to him. Flipping through the notes, she read through them slowly. Futaro returned to his supplies, getting out the necessary equipment.

"You worked a long time on this," Yotsuba said, "did you stay up all night making this?"

Futaro nodded his head, and he caught the lady smiling again.

_At least you appreciate my work, _he thought, yawning. He should've gotten some sleep. But the times of quiet seemed to haunt him, thoughts of death overwhelming. Better bottle it up than face that endless terror.

"I stayed up all night working," he grumbled, "because of how stupid you five all."

Yotsuba crossed her arms, but her disappointment seemed to slightly fade. "You're such a grump. I can't believe that I wanted to be taught by you."

"You did?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "it doesn't help that… well, I don't want _her _to be killed."

Futaro gulped, pushing the memory away. "And?'

She looked away. "I've been tutored multiple times and my tutors weren't the nicest. But I hoped that a tutor about my age could help more. And their lessons would be more fun."

Futaro smiled for the first time that day. Guess she wasn't as bad as Futaro thought at first. Doesn't make her any less annoying but he appreciated her gesture. At least one of them trusts him.

"I see," he replied. "But you know that you also have to tutor me. In allomancy."

She snorted. "You're so lucky that you're Mistborn. I'm only a Pewterarm."

He tilted his head. There were a lot of weird terms for mistings, but he never heard of a Pewterarm before.

"You have the power to increase your strength?" he guessed.

"It's more than just that, but you're correct," Yotsuba said, grinning dangerously. "While using pewter, I can punch you in the face so hard that you'll die instantly."

Futaro backed away, and she laughed.

"It's a joke! Cool down!"

He gulped. Calm. Right. He shouldn't be worried that this lady could casually kill him. That's nice.

"Anyways," she continues, "I can teach you later. Look at the time!"

Futaro glanced at his stopwatch. It was seven already. Guess he must've been talking to Yotsuba for longer than he first thought. That conversation was kind of awkward but it went better than he thought. He expected a full on disaster.

_But the battle isn't over yet, it just started._

And that frightened him more than anything else. That this already frightening journey was just the start for something much grander. He only dealt with one of the quints. How the heck would he deal with the rest of them?

This was no black and white math problem, that's for sure.

Yotsuba got up from her chair, waving at him. "Hello? Are you awake?"

Futaro startled, quickly realising that he was staring into space. "I was just distracted by a thought I had. Let's wake them up."

* * *

It was not supposed to be cold, but Futaro felt goosebumps form as he climbed up the stairs.

_Was he waking up four brats or was he waking the Lord Ruler himself?_ He joked to himself. The joke did not stop the chill, and the only reason he didn't run away was because of Yotsuba.

Bouncing up the steps, she hummed to herself. Futaro followed reluctantly, crossing his arms. Once they reached the second floor, she pointed out the individual rooms for the quints.

"From here, we have Itsuki, me, Miku, Nino, and Ichika!"

"And who do you recommend I ask first?" Futaro asked.

He was thinking Ichika since she seems to have less of a grudge against him. Miku was just weird, talking to Nino would be suicidal, and Itsuki was… he didn't know what to think about her. She was the mystery box. That's all he could think of her. And coincidentally..

"Itsuki should be good," Yotsuba claimed. "I'm sure you already know that Itsuki is incredibly diligent!"

Futaro cursed deep inside, but he didn't let his thoughts show on the outside.

_I'm fine… I'M FINE…_

Knocking on Itsuki's door, he waited for a response.

At first there was nothing, but there were some sudden grunts and a couple of nasty curses. Hearing footsteps approaching, he heard a muffled voice coming from inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's your new tutorer," Futaro said. "Get up. It's seven in the morning. I can't help you if you're asleep."

The door opened and he was confronted by the full force of her glare.

"That doesn't mean you have to wake me up," she said. "You could've waited for me to get a good night's sleep."

Futaro sighed. "Listen. I just want you up so you and your _sisters_ could study together. Your father said seven o'clock sharp. I can't afford to fail here, can you please see my position?"

She shut the door.

"Look," he said, mind racing for ideas to get her back, "I forgot to say this yesterday and I regret it. I want to say thank you for saving my life. If I did what I was about to do, I would've died. Thank you."

There was a brief pause.

"I'll think about it."

And that was that.

Backing away, Futaro sighed. Turning to Yotsuba, he stared helplessly at her.

"Aha ha," Yotsuba said, looking down, "since there's five of us, it's not unusual for one of us to be like this."

Futaro just snorted in response. This is gonna end up terribly, he could just see it. One down, three more to go. Hopefully they won't be as bad. Hopefully.

"Well," Yotsuba began, Miku's the smartest one of all of us. I think you two would get along quite nicely."

_She says that yet Miku still has a terribly low average. _

But this shouldn't be as bad as talking to Itsuki. Miku had less knowledge of him, only blocking him that one time. She could go decently-

* * *

"NO."

Miku's room was as classic as it gets. He recognized the ancient designs that the Lord Noble used to push for. Warrior outfits, with a glossy white wrapping around everything. There were a scent of candles and scents that were popular back in the day. But that wasn't the main problem with the room. The main problem was that he was bowing to this idiotic noble!

Miku stood above him, arms crossed.

"I have no respect for you, skaa," she said. "Not for you or the little games you play. Why tutor us? Why can't you be trained by some other allomancer? You disgust me. Go away."

And with that, Futaro was let to his feet.

Her hair was still let down so that it covered half of her face, but like Itsuki's, he could still feel two pairs of daggers staring straight at his throat. Futaro coughed nervously, before inching away.

The door was slammed behind him.

Collapsing to the floor, Futaro nearly spouted about a dozen different swears and curses he learned in the streets. Only the thought of his sister forced it down. Yet it couldn't help his anger from showing, rage emanating from him like a raging fire.

_That little bitch!_

He was used to bowing down to another will, but that was unnecessary as all hell! His sister was on the line and she wouldn't even try to help him. He felt a hand on his back.

Yotsuba's hand.

"Get up," she said. "You'll be fine."

Futaro grumbled. "Fine my ass."

"Rude," Yotsuba muttered, but she seemed sympathetic to his cause. "Let's try, Nino. She's a bit of a social butterfly, but since she has a lot of friends, I'm sure you two would get along with each other quite nicely."

The rudest of the quints, other than Miku, nice to him? HA! There was a higher chance of the Lord Ruler dying than being friends with her. He would like to see _that _happen.

_Oh, Futaro, _he thought as he knocked on her door, _I LOVE you so much! Let's be TOGETHER! _

Nobody opened the door.

Futaro frowned, knocking again. Was she ignoring him?

"Let's just open it," Yotsuba said. They entered the room.

Nobody was inside. Just a well dressed yet eccentric room. Paintings of animals were placed along the walls, mixing in with the red velvet walls. A single messy bed sat to the side, and the window nearby still covered by blinds. A massive dresser, two times bigger than Futaro's was the main centerpiece, it's shadow casting upon them from torch light.

"The heck?" Futaro exclaimed. "There's nobody in here!"

Unless she hid in that closet, but Futaro would rather not search through another person's clothing. Especially feminine ones.

Closing the door behind him, he shut his eyes, feeling the overwhelming thump of his heart.

"There's still Ichika," Yotsuba said, sounding sorry.

Futaro groaned. "Even better."

"Everything will still go fine," she said, yet Futaro could tell she didn't believe her own words. "Ichika is… is…"

She looked like she just saw her family get massacred.

"Just don't be too shocked," Yotsuba said finally. Opening the door to Ichika's room, he prepared for the worst… only to get nothing.

The room wasn't that bad. Sure, it was messy, with clothing dumped in massive piles all over the place, but it wasn't _that _bad. Food sat on counters uneaten and appeared to be rotting, but it wasn't like he was going to die from the smell or sight. It was more of a surprise that a servant hadn't cleaned it up yet.

Walking in, he carefully stepped across the room, making sure to not disturb anything. He could Ichika still sleeping, snuggled up in a large blanket.

"Oh," she said as he approached her. "Good morning! Is it seven already?"

She ruffled out of her blanket, yawning softly.

"It is," Futaro said curtly. "Get up. We have work to do."

She got up, the blanket still weaved around her. Futaro stepped right next to her, as she yawned once again.

"Work?" she complained. "Why can't you wait later? We have plenty of time."

"I don't care," he grunted, pulling her blanket away. But she resisted, holding onto it. The sudden resistance made him slip and crash into a pile of dirty clothing. Cursing, Futaro struggled to get up.

_Lord Ruler! _He thought, pushing away the clothing. He threw a pair of underwear away, as it was stuck on his leg, before awkwardly jumping to his feet.

"Oh you little piece of-'' he swore. But he was interrupted when he suddenly realized the truth.

Ichika was still clutching to her blanket, but he could see that she was wearing _nothing_.

"I'm not wearing anything," she complained and Futaro directed his gaze away. She must be the kind of person to kick away their clothing while sleeping. What an embarrassment. He won't let that disgrace happen to him again.

Futaro decided to check her room again, noting a desk to the side of the room. A spilled wine glass was tossed on it, a strong scent of alcohol emanating from it. The liquid disturbed the dust that lay in layers on top of it's smooth wood surface.

"You should tidy up," he grumbled, "this desk is a mess. How are you supposed to study on it?"

Ichika had the privilege of education, yet she threw it away for nothing. Shouldn't she want to take advantage of what she has? A duty that only the 1% can use?

"What's with you?" Ichika said, "you're alone with a _beautiful_ maiden and you think of homework?"

_And why do YOU sound so patronizing? _Futaro thought. _Do you think I'm an idiot?_

"You know," she began, "we learned much about you skaa. You know what they tell us?

Futaro took a deep breath, knowing that he would snap if he heard what she said next. "Just get dressed. Please."

"They tell us that you breed like rats, willing to betray, rape and scam anyone that gets your way. You were subjected for a reason, a lesser breed that plagues us all."

Futaro turned, looking straight into her eyes. He did not see hatred nor distaste in her. Only a smile. But behind that appearance was dreary suspicion, one of a mother protecting her brood from predators. She didn't know what was truly going on either. And for some reason, he felt a stab of empathy.

She was just like him in a way.

"I'm not trying to do anything bad to you," Futaro said. "I don't know what's going on either…"

He wanted to say more but he couldn't afford to show more weakness than he already did. Ichika seemed to sense his sincerity, checking him once again over. Then she sighed.

"Very well."

As she got dressed, he noticed Yotsuba watching the tension to the side. She jumped as she noticed him, before scrambling away.

_And what do you want, too?_

These quints seemed to be one big mystery. But he felt like he understood Ichika a little better now. Just a tiny bit, but enough to give him inspiration that he might do better with the others.

Walking out of Ichika's room, he wiped some sweat from his head.

He was fine… he was fine… he was-

He ran straight into Miku. Crossing her arms, she pushed him away.

"Futaro," she said, "give it back to me."

"Give _what _back to you?" he asked, feeling the inspiration inside him die right away.

"My red dress," she said, "you stole it. I had it before, but now it's gone."

And why does Miku blame him? He did nothing! She saw his every movement and didn't allow him to touch anything! How did she think he stole anything? Trying to say something, Miku seemed to think of it as guilt.

"Thief," she said, backing away. That single word had so much venom in it that Futaro couldn't help but blink his eyes in shock.

"Did you check everywhere?" he asked, still blinking. A long sleepless night for this. What a massive joke. The Lord Ruler must be laughing in his castle, finding his discomfort hilarious.

_Well, I will get them to like me! I won't be played for a fool!_

"I checked all over the place," Miku said, "everywhere but…" she pointed at Ichika's room.

Futaro laughed.

"Oh? And I'm supposed to dig through all that crap so I get your stupid dress?"

"It's precious," she complained.

"Well guess what?" he said. "I don't care. You treat me like I'm shit so I can treat you the same."

"Excuse me?" Nino said, Futaro suddenly noticing her approach. She had a couple of servants behind her carrying cookies. "What did you just say?"

_There you are… _he thought before feeling a sudden terror rip through him. Oh crap, he didn't mean to insult the quints _that _badly. He lost his head.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

Nino stepped right next to him, giggling. Her servants seemed to surround Futaro, judging him silently. "Did you remember what I said during the ball?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I lost my head for a second," Futaro said, sounding out each word in his head, "I didn't mean to say that."

Nino stepped right next to him. "But it was your true intent, wasn't it? You want us gone. So go away then."

"But I can't," he complained, "I can't just go away, I have a-"

She ignored him, slipping right next to his ear. "I don't care what you say. You insulted my family. You can go die in a ditch alone, along with that dead skaa. Not that you seem to care about him, all jolly as you try to assault us. You are nothing more than a shit stain that won't go away. So, as the janitor, I have something to say to you. Go. NOW."

And with one last grin, she twisted away. Leaving Futaro alone. All alone.

* * *

Yotsuba felt a wild turmoil of emotions. Futaro shouldn't be treated like this. She knew that. He did little wrong, yet he was treated like trash. She should have stepped in and helped him out. Defend his honor.

Yet Yotsuba could only think about one thing. A roaring disappointment that spread through her mind. One that could not be simply ignored. So potent that it kept her unwilling to help him.

"Are you okay, Yotsuba?" Nino asked her as she ate breakfast.

"Yeah," Yotsuba responded back. She took a piece of bacon and ate it. Futaro was long gone by now, forced out by Nino. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking of…Uesugi-san."

Nino rolled her eyes. "Still? He was a massive jerk. Don't think about him."

Nino rolled up a piece of pancake with a fork, eating it carefully. Miku sat quietly, as always, eating toast with jam. Ichika stretched to the side, still looking half-asleep. She never got enough sleep.

Ichika was the one who had to go to the most parties as the eldest sister. They rarely see her much anymore as she always has some official function going on.

"And what's with you?" Nino asked, pointing at the youngest quint. Itsuki sat at the head of the dinning table, looking slightly distant. Her breakfast sat uneaten infront of her. "You two are being such grumps."

"That's my word," Yotsuba said dryly.

"It still applies."

Miku stretched, cracking her back soundly. "This is the least I've seen Itsuki eat."

Itsuki snapped out of her gaze. "I don't eat that much!"

Miku looked away and Nino joined in the conversation. "Yes, you do! You'll probably eat out this entire city if you could!"

"Well excuse me!" Itsuki snapped. "That would be _highly _implausible!"

The stares from her other sisters stopped her arguing, and she pouted furiously.

"Oh please," she said. But she refused to say more, not objecting to their criticisms.

Itsuki does eat a lot, Yotsuba noticed. She probably ate the most out of all of them. Even while they were low on supplies, moving on caravan to another city, she ate like the five of them combined.

But that's just Itsuki for you.

"You need to work out like me," Yotsuba noted.

Itsuki shook her head. "Why? Only you exercise. I can just go on a diet. And why do extraneous work for no reason? I want to enjoy my life."

"So that's your excuse for not studying," Ichika teased, "no wonder Futaro just booked on us. He probably noticed your test marks."

"Excuse me?" Itsuki complained, pointing at Yotsuba. "She has the worst marks compared to the rest of us!"

Sliding down her seat, Yotsuba flopped to the floor.

"You're not much better, Ichika," Yotsuba muttered. They were all failing miserably, their grades sinking like a boulder down a well. And the only person their father allowed to tutor them is gone. What a fiasco.

"At least I don't get zeros," Ichika said. She then got up and tugged at Miku. Miku tried to pull out of the grasp, but Ichika held strong. Leaning on her, Ichika grinned at the slumped Yotsuba. "Miku is way smarter than you."

_Still failing, _Yotsuba thought but decided not to say it. Let them pick on her, if she fought back there would be another long argument between them. Better sacrifice herself than face splitting them apart.

Ichika, noticing Yotsuba's silence, let go of Miku. "See! I know you would agree with me."

Miku shook her head. "Look at her. She obviously disagrees."

"I don't care."

Yotsuba decided to get back on her seat, noticing Itsuki changing to her distant self again. Thinking. Most likely about Uesugi. Yotsuba felt a sudden emotion that she couldn't explain.

_He said something to her, didn't he? But what could make her be so sad?_

Deciding to trout next to Itsuki, Yotsuba leaned down next to her.

"What are you thinking?"

Itsuki glanced at her. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Yotsuba was about to question her further but was stopped by a sudden scream.

"The heck?" Yotsuba shouted, looking behind her. The orange juice Nino was drinking was spilt on the floor, making a massive puddle. Nino was soaked, dress dripping with the orange liquid.

Yotsuba sighed. She doesn't need to get servants for this. She can clean it up herself. Getting the mop out from a closet nearby, she noticed Itsuki leaving the room. And as she quietly opened the door, Yotsuba felt an even greater urge to chase after her.

_Do it! _

_ Just do it!_

But she couldn't let the floor be a mess. She has to be help Nino out.

Or was that just an excuse? It matters not, she was cleaning the floor.

As the door swung shut, Yotsuba began to mop the messy puddle. And she slowly started to regret her decision.

* * *

Futaro did what he always did when he was stressed; study. He found it almost ironic that he was back where he first started, studying the same book he ditched before.

_Of the Southern Dominance_.

Back to where everything started, not that the beginning was all that great to begin with. But the present was far worse. He was done with those stuck up brats. He couldn't deal with them with them anymore. He could deal with his master later, and save Raiha another way. One that doesn't involve those quints.

Futaro gave them a chance, and they broke it.

In the Erikell library, there was silence. Only the scholars stayed here, searching through towers of massive books. The little noise here came from a couple of skaa servants, who were huddling in their small corners. Futaro recognized the bearded servant from before, and his hateful eyes. Futaro couldn't catch their words, but he sensed an urgent energy coming from them. Like a blooming flame. Probably insignificant but it caught his eyes.

Mostly because they were kind of annoying.

But that was beside the point, it was a nice place to be in. To relax in, for this is his place of zen. Any place for scholars was holy for him, perhaps even more holy than the Lord Ruler himself. But he's a completely different monster, and just thinking about him made Futaro shudder.

Thumbing his leather back book, he took a deep breath.

_Let's get back to reading_.

Returning to his page, he began to read.

_-this massive deficiencies caused mini rebellions across the entire empire. But these rebellions are often short lived, and the Garrison takes quick work of any rebellion. Such as the Massacre of Tougier three centuries ago, where over ten thousand skaa were slaughtered. Yet the Lord Ruler does very little to improve his rule. Perhaps, if I may dare say, he's apathetic about how his empire is run. And if I may go further, even say that he's-_

A shadow ran over his book.

Futaro cursed. _Not again!_

Looking up, Itsuki with her classic star embalmed hair, stood over him.

"We need to talk," she said. "NOW."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him away. Futaro could hardly do anything against her grasp, grip so strong that it hurt his hand. Forced outside, she pushed him to a private corridor. Making sure there was no one around her, she placed her hands on her hips. At the same time, Futaro accidentally dropped his bag of coins. It spilled onto the floor, touching Itsuki's foot, but she didn't seem to care.

"Tell me," she said.

"Tell me _what_?" Futaro asked, tired of being constantly interrupted. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"This is different. Tell me who they are."

Them. His father, and his sister.

"Why should I tell you?" Futrao asked. "You don't care about me and you know I don't like you."

Itsuki sighed. "Nino is difficult, I get that; but she's just suspicious of you. When we grew up, we didn't learn the most fondest things about… your people. Our father taught us many things. One is to not trust strangers." Placing her head against the wall, she closed her eyes. "I don't trust you either. But I can see a spark deep within you, a spark that Nino and Miku couldn't see. I see your true emotions. The people I saw before, that was your family, right?"

Futaro also sensed the sincerity in her voice. Sensed it well. His defensive wall began to crack.

"You're correct," he said, tearing up. "They were my family. My father, and sister."

Itsuki clicked her tongue. "Knew it."

The words were arrogant yet she sounded sad.

"And your mother?"

"Dead," he said. "Hardly even knew her to begin with."

"Oh."

But he moved on, as always. Focus on the future, but still remember the past. That was what his dad said, and Futaro couldn't help but agree. Staying still, letting the sadness overwhelm you, wouldn't help.

"You know," Itsuki said, "the rest of my sisters don't see that part of you. They only see the hard, sarcastic, and egotistical shell on the outside. I know it will take time, but you _have _to convince them. Giving up now would be cowardliness."

If that was true, he was already a coward. And he accepted that.

"I can help my sister another way."

Itsuki shook her head. "I know my father. When he makes a deal with someone, it's always serious. There's no way out for you. Unless…" reaching her hand out for a coin on the ground, it suddenly zipped towards her. Grabbing it midair, she showed the coin to him.

"This is your way out. You're a Mistborn after all. If you convince my sisters to follow you, then they will teach you."

Futaro's eyes widened. "But what's in it for you?"

"I don't like you," Itsuki said, "but I know what it's like to lose a family member."

Turning away, she tossed the coin back to Futaro.

"And isn't it the right thing to do something nice to someone who's truly suffering?"

She left, Futaro watching the coin silently. Thinking about what he should do, mind rampant with thoughts. Feelings. Knowing what to do yet still feeling somewhat reluctant. The truth was in grasp yet he was letting it get away from him. Letting it ditch him, yet again. This decision matters a lot, lives in stake here.

_Ash falling from the sky. Futaro alone with his sister._

_ "Do we have any food left?" she asked._

_ He dug in his shirt pocket, finding nothing. Smiling at her, he searched for a lie, but found nothing._

_ "I can get some later," he said instead. _

_ "Are you getting a job?" she asked curiously, "are the steel-smiths looking for newcomers?"_

_ "I don't know," Futaro said, "but I promise I'll find some money. We can eat then."_

_ She hugged him closer, smiling. "I know you will. You always do."_

_ Futaro grinned for real, the first time he did in a long while. They were together. And that was all he really wanted._

He made his decision.

Running, he nearly tripped, but he stood his ground. He wasn't giving up yet. Passing the hallways, his breath was ragged and hard. But he went for it, running not just for himself, but for others.

Life living in the streets made him grow up weak.

This was no time to be weak.

He spotted Itsuki, behind a group of chatting servants. She was the spark that lit his flame, he couldn't give her up. He pushed through the crowd like they were nothing, before stopping right next to her.

"Huh?" she asked, confused by his sudden appearance.

"Gather them all together," Futaro said, gasping for breath. "We need to talk."

* * *

The quints were gathered on the sofa, facing Futaro as he began his speech. Itsuki was glancing at him from the side of her eyes. Yotsuba looked apologetic as Ichika was sleeping on her legs. Miku just looked bored, unimpressed, hugging her legs together. Nino wasn't even facing him, eating a strip of bacon.

Futari didn't care. He needed to get this out. To give them one chance, one last chance to get along with each other. It felt like he was trying to carry a mountain, but a part of him couldn't give up.

_I'm NOT a coward!_

"Listen," he said, "as I'm very generous, I am willing to forgive you. You have done well to gather here. And I have a deal to make with you."

"What makes you think to come back here," Nino complained. "I have plans after this."

"You still haven't given up?" Miku asked.

Itsuki just stared at him.

_Are you truly ready for this? _She seemed to say.

_Yes, _Futaro thought, _because I'm willing to take responsibility here. And move on, for the future no matter what happens. _

"Listen to me," he said. "I _will _teach you and you _will _listen to me. I don't care what you think. You may hate my guts, you may want me dead. Yet I'm not done yet and I won't be till my last breath. I may be weak, but I will get better!"

He might be crazy, but Futaro didn't care anymore. Normalcy was gone the moment he met Itsuki and her sisters.

"I'm convinced to give you one last try. Don't make me regret this."

The quints reaction was to get up and run for it. Sprinting up the stairs, Futaro followed them, already sweaty and tired. He still smiled though, even as they called out insults.

"Loony!" Nino cried.

"Idiot!" Itsuki said.

"No way!" Yotsuba yelled.

"Over my dead body," Miku crowed.

"Lord Ruler, no!" Ichika bellowed, voice slurred from her sleep deprived state.

Futaro just smiled.

_The chase is on and I will catch them. I promise!_

Running up the dangerously slippery stairs, Futaro began to speed up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ...this shouldn't have taken me so long. But after a lot of outline changes and debate on what to do, here we go. Things aren't as exciting as I originally planned it out, but I believe this story is better thanks to my changes. I written this chapter in one day, and I'm publishing this late at night. I seriously did no work over the 10+ days since the last chapter. Whoops. ****And by the way, thanks for my friend who bet correctly on me finishing this in one day (even if this's shorter than the rest of the chapters I wrote before).**** Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trust**

"Are you an idiot?" Futaro asked, looking over Yotsuba's work. His red ink was scrambled all over her sheet, displaying every mistake she made. "How can you only get one out of twenty questions right?"

Yotsuba hid behind her sheet. "Sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it!" he snapped. "I spent two days trying to improve your marks! Were you even listening to me?"

"I was!" she complained.

"No you were not!" he said, slapping his forehead. "FIVE of these questions were from the last test, and I saw you look over yesterday's test multiple times! How could you just forget about that in one day?"

Crossing his arms, he waited for a response. Yotsuba said nothing, causing him to groan deeply. This was beyond just pure stupidity. Stupidity could be solved over time by constant work and repetition. This was deeper, and more dreadful. It was reluctance, reluctance to do better and reluctance to actually study. And she had no trust in him.

If he can't earn her trust, then this practice was for naught. The rest of the quints practice would be for nothing too. Speaking of them… he could see them slacking off!

Ichika was sleeping on her paper, Itsuki seemed to be stuck on the same question for the past hour, Miku was reading a book when she should be doing math, and Nino was… gone. Where the heck did she go?

Futrao had to reserve this meeting hall for the quints, begging his superiors to let him book the room. And the people he means to tutor learns nothing! He rented a fancy room too, with wide open limestone walls, covered with twisting white vines that were grown carefully. A large polished table sat in the middle of the room, a golden chandelier hanging above. And those brats acted like this!

Facing Yotsuba again, Futaro moved her sheet aside.

"Listen," he said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you have to practice. You all have to. We need to work together, as a team."

"Perhaps," Yotsuba said, trying to sound excited. But she didn't look very encouraged, not at all. Her gaze on him was a weird one. Cold, and strong, but not piercing. And that look of a lingering frown like she accidentally lost a coin. Getting back to work, she reviewed her test again.

"Thank you," Futaro said, this time his voice soft. Backing away, he planned to check out Itsuki. Maybe she'll have that problem finished by now.

Checking her out, he stepped beside her. She seemed to be deep in thought, twirling an ink quill around her head. But her sheet was a mess, filled with random scribbles and crossed out words.

"Hey," Futaro said.

Blinking, she tilted towards him. "Oh. It's you."

Itsuki's frown deepened, but she didn't seem to be targeting it at him. In fact, she hardly even reacted to him sitting next to her.

"So. You're still stuck?"

An obvious question that didn't need to be asked. But Futaro found it to be more appropriate than just berating her.

"You can say that," she said. "I'm still thinking of you. And your childhood."

_What_? he thought. Then he realized she wasn't stressing about the homework.

Futaro shook his head. "I already told you a day ago that I'm not ready for it yet."

"I was thinking that," she said, "you also don't trust us, do you?"

Of course he doesn't. He could depend on the mist forming during the night, depend on the Lord Ruler always being there, depend on himself to make the right decisions, but these sisters were the bane of his existence.

_It's not their fault for getting my father killed… not their fault…_

"You don't trust me either," he said, "so why should I tell you more?"

She sighed. And he wanted to groan too. There was a cycle here, one that will constantly repeat. The cycle of distrust he has to break, but how? Futaro could see no escape from it. He still remembered what Itsuki said before.

_Controlling my powers... The only way I can learn magic is by getting them to teach me…_ _and the only way out is by using magic too._

"Do you know where Nino is?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She went to the bathroom," Itsuki claimed, "and never came back."

Futaro got up. "Do your work, and do it well. I suggest changing to a different sheet, since this one is too cramped. And just know that you have to isolate Y to get the equation. Finding the slope should be easy. I have to find Nino before I can help you again. Sorry about that, and I'll see you shortly."

With those words he left, not bothering to look back.

* * *

Sneaking around, Nino hoped to the Lord Ruler that _he _wouldn't catch her. Especially since she made it so far.

Going back would be a major detriment, but she would always escape, no matter what. Facing _him _again would curse her with more bad memories from the past. And it didn't help that he was a massive dickhead to begin with.

Looking around the corner, she checked if anyone was there. She saw a large group of about twenty skaa crowding together. Whispering among each other, and gossiping. Suddenly, one of them pointed her out. The group then dispersed, grumbling among each other. But there was one man, a bearded man, who glared at her.

A glare of astoundingly pure hatred, before backing away. Nino was about to shout at them but they quickly dissipated.

_Damn skaa, when did they get so rebellious? _It doesn't matter, she could just report them later for a whipping. Anyways…

She was only about ten rooms from the exit, and from there she could get a carriage. Using that, she could finally escape, and taste the good old taste of victory.

Carefully, stepping forward, Nino cringed at her loud footsteps. She should've kicked off those stupid high heels a long time ago but doing that would be too suspicious. Plus the crowd that left would momentarily disguise her steps. And _he _would hardly notice her escape anyways, for _he _was too busy bothering her sister to do anything.

_Yelling at us like that, thinking you understand us… _he had no idea what they had to go through. That egotistical brat didn't even bother to get to know them. He was probably just a spy anyways, and those skaa that were killed weren't even special.

Reaching the halfway point, Nino realized that her hands were sweaty...

_Or were they obviously special to him, but I'm thinking otherwise just to hate on him because of what he reminds me off…_

It doesn't matter. She should be in the right direction, only three rooms to go. Two left… one left… and-

"You."

Nino turned around, knowing that voice. The tutor is back.

_Oh, Lord Ruler, he's here!_

"Leave me alone," Nino snapped.

"Why should I?" the man asked. Nino turned around, looking at him. He was drenched in sweat, and looked like he suffered through ten ball dances in a row. His hair was messed up, and his suit was badly crinkled. There were black circles under his eyes, and he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. "I had to ask almost every servant in this stupid house just to get to you, so why should I go back?"

"Because you're an annoying pain in the ass," she said, voicing her thoughts. Thoughts were meant to be expressed. If there's one thing she hated about being in the cities, is that lies invaded every corner of this place. And this _man _was no different.

"And so are you," he replied, stepping right next to her. "So come back here before I… I… do something."

"You can't do anything to me," Nino taunted. She learned in the books that skaa were weak and stupid. He might know how to write, but he shouldn't pose a single threat. "What can you do? Beat me up?"

"No," Futaro said. "But if you don't come, it'll send a message to the other sisters." He coughed and hacked, before sliding down on the floor. "If you don't come, they won't join me either."

"And why do you care so much?" she asked, tired of him. She wanted him out, NOW. "Why go so far and ruin yourself like that? What motivates you to tutor us?"

He looked at her incredulously, as if the answer was obvious. But when he opened his mouth to respond, nothing came out. Closing it again, he clenched his fists. "I won't tell you, you pompous little tick."

"Just as I predicted," Nino said, "you won't say anything. You don't have an excuse, just a spy sent from the noble houses to investigate us." He looked even more furious at her statement, and she chuckled.

Why not push him a little farther?

Nino burned Zinc.

A small pleasant warmth spread through her gut, a sign that she was activating her powers. She began to riot his emotions, tugging at it. Tugging slightly at his anger, she made more pissed off. She couldn't soothe his emotions away, for she could only amplify emotions and not weaken them; but she could make him madder, without him even knowing. And she tinkered around with him a little more, tugging at his exhaustion, his fear, and his pride.

Now he looked like he was about to explode, face red, and fists trembling.

"Or maybe it's something else," she said, still tugging at his emotions, "maybe you're not telling me everything. You have a secret, don't you? Perhaps it's about the skaa we saw killed… don't you agree?"

His anger miraculously faded away, even with her tampering. Instead, he slumped completely on the ground, defeated. If she pushed harder on his anger, he would certainly notice the unnatural change in emotions.

"Just follow me," he said. "Please. I don't want to answer your questions, and I'm not ready to. Just give me a shot, a shot at teaching you. Just this once."

Nino felt a stab of sympathy. He was right, she gave him no time to get used to her. But he was still a jerk, who didn't belong among her sisters. They were quintuplets, after all. Five parts of a whole.

Yet the thing that got her the most was his utter patheticness. During the days before hand, all she could see from him was his arrogance. He didn't seem to care about those dead, or the hostage. He didn't respond too much with her threats and their disliking of him. But now she realized that he was bottling his emotions up. And now he finally showed her weakness.

And damn, he looked down.

Nino crossed her arms. "Fine. But only because you look so depressed."

She reached a hand. He took it, and she pulled him up.

* * *

Futaro was beyond exhausted by now. He could hardly walk, only Nino's support pushing him forward. Not that she wasn't complaining.

"You weigh a ton for a skaa," she grumbled. And there was more insults here and there.

But how could he explain that his legs felt like jelly and his head hurt like it was rammed with a fist? Complaining out loud is nothing more than a waste of energy, better do it in the head. A lot more efficient and would get others to not beat you up.

"I booked an extra room," he managed to say, "in case something happened. We can go there and study."

"And where is that?" she asked.

Futaro pointed the way, arm trembling as they climbed a flight of stairs. He must have used all of his energy running around, trying to find Nino. What a fool he was. Climbing up the stairs, his legs hurt like crazy, but he took it. And walked up, and up, and-

A large group of servants blocked their way. They stood in a long line, staring down at them.

"What do you want with us?" Nino asked, annoyed.

"Leading him to the chopping block, I see?" a man at the front said. It was the same bearded man from two days ago. Futaro could recognize those eyes of hatred, filled with the heat of pure flames. "Leading an innocent skaa to his death?"

"I'm not!" Nino said, letting go of Futaro. Futaro barely stood up, only watching with blurry eyes as the two sides confronted each other. Nino stood face to face with the man, arms on her hips. "I saw you punks before. I warn you, if you do anything bad, I will beat you up."

The man spat on the ground beside her.

"I would like to see you try."

Both sides stood, facing each other menacingly.

They lasted a minute. Another minute. A full year. Until the leader of the skaa backed away. "Tough little bugger, I see. You can't report us, anyways."

Shoving aside Nino, the man approached Futaro. Softening up, he leaned next to him. "Are you good?"

Futaro nodded his head.

The bearded man frowned. "My name is Flan. If you're tired of being treated like garbage, meet up tomorrow at the library."

He smiled. "We're making history."

Patting him on the back, the group left. Futaro was too fuzzy minded to say goodbye, and Nino helped him up again.

"Those little bitches," she said, "I'll get them punished sooner or later…"

She muttered for a little longer, but the rest of the journey went fine.

After a while they reached the room. Moving in, Futaro clicked his tongue. This room was more like a skaa hovel, basic wooden chairs and equipment sitting around. Strangely, Futaro felt more comfortable here than at the nice room he booked. The smells, the feel of the floor, the architecture, it felt like the days when he was on the streets. Terrifying yet somehow less mentally exhausting than living in this noble society.

Funny, how he used to think that his every problem would be solved by being rich.

Taking a chair, he stumbled onto it. "Thanks for carrying me."

"You owe me now, skaa," Nino said, sitting next to him. He got out some supplies from a nearby cabinet, searching for the right supplementary materials.

"Do you have interests in any of the subjects?" Futaro asked, as he looked through the pages. His voice was slightly slurred, but he didn't care anymore.

"No," Nino said curtly. "Why the heck would I like 'math', and 'history'? Oh please, the Lord Ruler knows everything. If we need new info, we can just ask him."

"Okay then," Futaro remarked, "walk up to Kredik Shaw and ask our God to make you smart enough to pass a TEN question test."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "You would think that me helping you would make you be a little less of a jerk."

"My logic still applies," he said, "anyways, do this math problem."

He passed her a one page test, adding an ink quill and some extra ink. "Do it now."

"...I thought this was more of a chat," Nino remarked, looking down on the quill. But she soon picked it up and began the mini-test. '

Futaro recharged quick enough, but his head was still light. Life on the street may make him weak physically, but he was used to the weakness. So about twenty minutes later, he was fine again. And when Nino handed the fully completed quiz back to him, he felt strong but still a little sick.

Checking it out, Futaro instantly noticed her mistakes. She didn't show any of her work. All she did was provide an answer… not to mention, only four of them were correct.

Getting out a red mark, he circled the incorrect questions. Giving it back to Nino, she cursed loudly.

"What? I did the math perfectly!"

"You didn't even write down your work!" Futaro replied. "All I can see is your answers!" but he could still see her thought process somehow. She clearly miscounted in question 2, missed a variable in question 3… she knew a little of what to do, but didn't write it down.

"Listen," he said, "I did these problems many times before. I know how to get them right. And I know what you're doing wrong. You're not writing down your work, and you're forgetting a lot of steps in the process."

"Bah!" Nino said, raising her arms. "I don't give a crap! This is boring, just let me go!"

Futaro slammed his hands on the table. "You will NOT!"

"Oh yes I-"

He snapped, suddenly feeling a small burning sensation. Nino suddenly stopped. Looking confused for a second, her eyes looked dead. She looked almost inhuman for a second, before she snapped out of her daze.

"Using Allomancy on me, huh."

Futaro swore. _I didn't mean to use it again!_

Damn his sickness!

But Nino didn't look mad, only a little curious. "So that old man was right. You are an Allomancer."

"Of course I am," Futaro replied.

Nino stopped walking to the door, and returned to him. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Welp, now that I know that, I can't just let you use your powers on a whim. You might kill one of us if you mess up."

Futaro thought that she was joking at first, but he could tell from her tone that she was serious.

"Okay then," he said. "Teach me."

She waved her hand. "It's harder than you think."

"Just try. Please."

_Begging always works, _he thought dryly, _and I do need her to teach me. Or else…_

There was a silence for a full minute, as Nino thought. Futaro, legs still trembling, placed his hands on the table to hold himself up. He bit his lip, waiting for her decision. Then she finally said something.

"How much do you know about the power?" Nino asked.

"Not much," Futaro said honestly, "all I know are some legends and rumors I heard on the streets."

She sat down again. "Welp. I have to go baby logic then. Sit down with me, please."

Futaro joined her, shifting, slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"You must know that there Allomancy consists of eight main powers," she began. "There are two types of Allomancers too. One is a Misting, who can only use one of the eight powers. But a Mistborn can use all eight at once."

Futaro nodded his head. "I also heard it only comes to people from noble birth."

"True. So one of your family members or older ones must have screwed a noble, giving you the chance to become an Allomancer. There's more than that, including the snapping, but that's unnecessary. Got that, skaa?"

"I guess so…," he said, but he didn't completely get it. Not sensing his confusion, she carried on.

"The eight main powers are powered by eight different metals. I use the metal: zinc, which gives me the power of rioting."

He frowned. That made no sense. "So you have to hold the metal to use your powers?"

Nino shook her head. "No, dumbass. To gain power, you have to consume the metals. Usually, we consume it by using this:"

She dug a flask from her pocket, showing it to him. It was water, but there were weird flakes at the bottom of it. It must be a bunch of small metal pellets then. Zinc pellets to be exact. She tossed him the flask, and he carefully caught it.

"Drink up."

Futaro shrugged, drinking the vial. The water tasted metallic and he could feel the pellets scratch at his throat. But suddenly, he felt a sensation deep inside of him. A new power source, more powerful than he could imagine, deep inside him. It slumbers but he realized he can activate it at any time. He felt that power before, but only at a small amount. This was major.

Nino grinned at his reaction. "You remind me of my sisters when they got it too."

"Reminded in a good way?" Futaro asked, offhandedly, still impressed by the immense power deep within him.

"Now use it on me."

Futaro froze. "Will this hurt you?"

She snorted. "No. Just do it, before I ditch you for being boring."

Futaro sighed, activating the power source. The sensation he felt from using Allomancy before was back, but this time stronger. Warmer, more powerful. And he somehow connected to Nino. He could feel her emotions, her anger, joy, and sadness. Somehow, he knew he could make that emotion be stronger. But not lesser, only stronger. So he tugged at her joy, testing his powers out.

Nino suddenly smiled brightly, looking very excited. She was nearly jumping in joy, but Futaro could see her fight back against the powerful emotion. He suddenly cut his connection to her and she went back to her usual frowning self.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically. "You now know the basics of Allomancy. You notice that activating the metal shrinks your power source?"

Futaro searched deep inside himself to find that the source was slightly used up. "Yeah."

"That's the key," she said. "When you activate your power, you burn the metal, making it disappear. You only have a limited amount of metals. I suggest testing your powers on people. The zinc in your body is dangerous and can make you very sick. Burning it all away, means the metal will be permanently gone, will keep you safe. I can give you more lessons later, but I don't feel like teaching you more."

Standing up, she stretched her back. Futaro got up too, tucking in his chair. That lesson wasn't that bad, even though she did insult him multiple times. He actually learned a lot. There's some stuff he didn't understand, but he got the general gist.

"You're not the worst teacher I met," he admitted.

"Probably the best you ever got," she said, before yawning. "And for a skaa…" she looked down at the floor. "...you followed my instructions better than I thought."

"Thanks?" he said, not knowing if Nino meant to compliment or insult him.

Thinking about what she said, his mind wandered to past conversations. About how it seemed to say things on a whim, be so protective, say the nastiest and meanest things… and how she taught him for only a single reason that wasn't even that strong.

All these ideas began to condense into one.

And he realized the truth.

Throughout his time with her, he realized that she always spoke what's on her mind. Whether that be death threats, mockery, and hatred, she always said the truth. She was sincere, to a fault, her thoughts often filled with anger at him. When she asked him about the skaa, she was testing his honesty. So much about her was saying what you truly feel.

_If I want to convince the quints, especially Nino to be on my side, I need to be honest with them. _

Even if they were massive jerks to him, he had to be honest. Tell him what he truly felt. He didn't need to reveal everything, but he has to be more truthful. Even if it hurts him so much. So he could break this stupid cycle that kept them from working together.

"Wait," Futaro said.

Nino stopped. "What now?"

"Let me join you," he said. "I have something to say to you all again."

* * *

Nino was already exhausted from the work she faced today, and she was in no mood for _another _talk. But she had to admit, he earned a little of her respect. Just a little, but enough to appreciate him a tiny bit more.

The rest of her sisters didn't look very impressed either. Ichika still looked sleepy, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at the man in front.

"Why do we have to hear another speech?" Itsuki asked, Yotsuba nodding her head along with her. But Yotsuba looked strangely distant, hardly reacting to Itsuki's comment. But Yotsuba was always the weird one.

The one that Nino never liked.

While Yotsuba was distant, Itsuki leaned on the table, silent, and judging. She was always like that, Nino noticed. Like Futaro, she was quite the teacher type.

_Still chasing after Mother, _Nino thought humorously, _just don't follow mother to the grave. Not yet anyways._

And then _him_. He still looked tired, now more than ever. The dark circles under his eyes darker, and his breathing heavy. He still seemed to have some of his arrogance, glancing down at them like they were puppets he could control. Gaze, manipulating, and arrogant. He didn't belong among the five of them. But she could understand him, just a little better.

Nino stood up straighter as he opened his mouth.

"I learned a lot from these past days," he said, "and I already know that I won't give up teaching you. But there's one thing I learned from talking to you. You taught me to be more honest."

He took a deep breath. "So I'll tell you the truth. The skaa you saw back there, the dead one was my father."

Nino pinched her nose. So that was his father. The dead man they carried, dumping him into a fire. His father. Yet he acted like the man was nothing to him. How can he do that? But at least he's admitting it now. The rest of the quints looked shocked too, but strangely Itsuki wasn't.

_Interesting__..._

"And the hostage you saw?" he continued. "My sister. You see, my… new Master is threatening me. If I don't follow him, then my sister dies. And I can't let that happen. I'm not telling you this to get your pity, and I'm not telling you everything about myself. But honesty is important in this situation. I don't like where I am, and neither do you. If you want me gone, then we'll have to partner up."

Facing Itsuki, he closed his eyes. "And yes, I will tell you more about my history, if you truly want to know. But first…"

He pointed towards Nino. "I would like to thank you for pushing me further. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be up here."

Nino rolled her eyes. "You don't need to thank me."

"I don't care," he said, "but for now on, I will be more honest to you people. Do you understand?"

Itsuki nodded her head. "I get you. And we will talk, right?"

"Yes," he said, sounding exhausted.

Ichika just shrugged. "Fine. I didn't have much of a problem with you to begin with, but okay."

A lie, fitting for Ichika, but Nino didn't comment on it.

"Of course," Yotsuba said, joyful as always. His speech seemed to… reignite her as she returned to her regular old smile. For how much Nino disliked her, it still seems good that she's smiling again.

"Why not," Miku said, examining him closely. Ever the quiet type, as always.

And finally Nino. Everybody stared at her, judging.

"Okay, okay. I'll give my gratitude too," she said, raising her hands in the air. No point in fighting here.

He got out his notes. "Good. Then let's get studying."

He handed out sheets to them and everybody groaned. Nino nearly ripped her paper in half when he gave it to her, but stopped. She saw his exhaustion, his fears, and his anger. She taught him about his true powers. He told the truth in the end and she couldn't help but feel some respect for him.

So she kept the paper, getting a quill for herself.

Glancing at the tutor, she giggled.

"You're an interesting man… Futaro."


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**After taking way too long, I finally finished a chapter. This was originally going to be one long chapter when I realized that it's better to cut it in half. The next chapter will most likely be finished two days from now. So that's why this chapter might seem a little underwhelming but I promise the next chapter will be a little more exciting. Also I update my profile everyday, so if you want to see my progress reports, just look at that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Normal Day**

_E__very day._

_ Doing the same thing, living the same crappy existence. Working at the forges, slowly killing yourself from starvation and disease. Feeling that intense heat from the forge, and the sweat coming down from your brow. Making the Lord Ruler's own weapons and tools._

_ Eyes all around you, there's no such thing as 'privacy' or 'safety'._

_ And while you get whipped, the others just looked down, cowards. And still you work, head bowed, shoulders slump. Ready for something new, but there was nothing. _

_ Nothing at all._

* * *

Futaro dreamed that he could fly. A simple dream, he seemed to have every couple of days. It always starts the same and ends the same.

It would begin in the same skaa hovel he used to live in, with the same dusty floor and low-burning hearth. His father would be standing next to him, arms crossed.

"Do you want to fly?" he would ask, and Futaro would always say yes.

His father would make the wings, using steel and broken parts. Placing the finished product on Futaro's back, he locked them in place. His sister would then help him take lift off, and then he would fly. Fly above the entire city of Luthadel, laughing, enjoying the flight. Then he would get his wings zapped off by the Lord Ruler and fall to his death.

What the dream means? Futaro had no idea and didn't care for it. But the dream still repeated over and over. Eventually, he didn't even scream when his wings were destroyed.

And when he would wake up after hitting the ground, he would always stare at the ceiling for a few hours. Too reluctant to get up and go outside. Even a week after meeting with the Quints, he still felt haunted by that day. The day his father died. It haunted him like the mists themselves.

Speaking of the mists, they were out tonight. Hanging around the edges of House Lekal, they crawled and maneuvered around the household, trying to get in. They failed as always. The mists seemed afraid of the light, and that's why they go away in the day light. They were always there, along with the ash.

It somehow made him feel calmer than being inside. Almost as calm as being in his room.

"I see you're in the meeting spot. Thank you for joining with me."

"What do you want Itsuki?" Futaro asked, gaze cold at the approaching figure. She changed her look, wearing a red bodycon. It looked ridiculously tight around her waist; she must have a hard time breathing. Also, for some reason, she kept the star emblems around her hair. "Nice dress by the way."

"Thank you."

"It was sarcasm, dumbass."

Itsuki leaned next to his balcony railing. "Listen, I do not wish to hear your petty talk. I have a serious question to ask."

"And that is?"

"…"

"Itsuki?"

"…"

Futaro grew stricken. _Oh crap, what's next! _

He was sure that there weren't any tests that were going on, he checked their curriculum multiple times. He was sure that he didn't piss off anybody or made anyone angry at him. Both times he saw Itsuki's serious face was when something bad happened or a major game changing event will happen. What does she want now?

"Please help me with my homework."

Raising her sheet, she showed him a crumpled-up piece of paper. It was filled with scribbles and erased bits, but otherwise it was just… homework. Nothing bad. His sister wasn't killed, or he had to go through torture.

"Thank the Lord Ruler," Futaro said, chuckling. "It's not that… wait a minute."

He snatched the piece of paper from Itsuki's hands, examining it again. And then he saw all the massive flaws in her work. It was social studies, and she got… everything wrong. Dates were off, her reasoning made no sense. It somehow looked like she tried her hardest yet didn't try at all.

Futaro took a deep breath. "…when did you first start on this work?"

Itsuki didn't respond, only looking somewhat guilty.

_Stay mature Futaro, _he thought, wanting to strangle her, _you both agreed that you must power through this. You must act like an adult even though you want to punch her in the face and run away like a screaming child._

"Okay," he said. "First of all, do you have a textbook on you?"

"No," Itsuki said, "why would I bring a textbook to a party?"

Answering a question with a question. Fair enough.

"Well," Futaro began, "I can help you give you some dates, but I recommend you check your textbooks a little more often."

She scowled. "Can't I just get my servants to go through them and give me all the good points?"

"Well you can do that," Futaro said, "but you'll miss a lot of the small details that comes with these books and spotting them is the difference between a fail and success."

"Then I could just hire experts to tell me what to do."

Futaro face palmed. "Then what's the point of studying if you just get other people to do it for you? Do you just expect everything to be done for you, without any charge?"

Now Itsuki looked furious. "Don't tell me what to think, skaa!"

Futaro raised his hands in the air. "Okay, let's not get into that… can I just remind you that we both agreed to be more mature."

"We did," she said curtly.

"And so…"

"…I went too far," Itsuki finished.

She took a deep breath, before taking a glass from a servant's tray. Taking the drink, she raised the glass and began to gulp it down. But after a single sip, Itsuki cringed, before slowly placing the drink down on a nearby table. Futaro stared at Itsuki, trying not to smile.

"Not good?" he asked.

"Not good," she said. "No proper lady drinks anyways."

"Then why were you grabbing it in the first place?"

She didn't respond. Futaro sat down on the table with the drink, mulling over the rest of her work in the candlelight. Itsuki joined with him, taking a seat opposite of him. House Lekal's theme this party was one of candles. The tables with filled with decorations, statues and silver platters with glowing candles. Dancers would prance around a deck with a massive golden chandelier hanging above them, sparking with other gems such as diamonds and rubies. There was a solemnness to this ball, contrasting between the grandness of House Venture. Especially with the orchestra which played a smooth yet sad melody.

He spotted Ichika, who hung out among the crowd in the middle, talking gently with a group of noble women. Seems like she's having fun.

"Why did you approach me in the middle of the ball?" he asked.

"It's because of the disaster that happened last time. Do you know how embarrassing our first conversation went? I wanted to show people that we… amended."

Futaro snorted. "Meaning we can barely _tolerate _each other."

"True."

He wanted to say more but he realized that would only create more tension. So, digging some supplies from the case be brought with him, he scooted next to Itsuki.

"You want to get better at your work, correct?"

She nodded her head, watching him suspiciously. "I do."

"Then let me help you. There's more going on here than simple memorization."

Flipping though the pages, he pointed out the tiny mishaps. "You're making good choices for someone new to this work, but you're also over thinking events."

Nodding her head, Itsuki pointed at one of the questions. "Okay, I get that. I've been working for some time on this, but I don't understand this wording. It just reads so cryptic, like they're trying to confuse me."

Futaro glanced at the question.

_"During the battle at Toimph, the Lord Ruler used fear and inner rebellion to win the battle. But based on statistics found, it was shown that this was not the case. What happened at Toimph which influenced the statistic found?"_

Futaro stared at the question. The person who wrote the question did a terrible job, but that was expected of the nobility. The Lord Ruler only allows the top noble class to write the questions and teach the children, leaving out many of the scholars. Only the curious (which were very little) check out the old works. The reason why they would do such a thing, is to probably control the education system better. Supposedly scholars could 'hide' secret propaganda which could 'influence' the youth. Or so one of his teachers said. Futaro found that explanation to be extremely stupid.

Telling Itsuki what he was thinking, she followed his steps, watching as he underlined the important words; making sure to point out any details that she needed to focus on, and more. It took a long time, and everybody was staring at them. Futaro could hardly hear their jabbering, only hearing it from the side.

"Do you get it now?"

He pulled away, finishing off the rest of the questions.

"Wow," Itsuki said, "you know a lot."

Futaro rubbed his back. "I studied my ass off; I better know what I'm doing."

"Well you do," she said. "Better than I thought."

"That's because you thought nothing of me at first," he said.

"And I still don't," Itsuki remarked. Crossing her arms, she analyzed him. "You insult how** I** look, but you look like you were awake for three days in a row."

"I'm not _that _bad," he complained. "It's just a… a…"

…a mixture of stress, lack of sleep, and wariness about his sister. And the sleep he did get was full of nightmares. Dealing with the Quints gave quite a beating of stress that he didn't show. Because if he released his jar of stress and despair, he would be stuck in his room crying for a full week. And right now, everyday he could force the Quints to study with him was necessary. Especially since Nino seemed a little more enthusiastic to deal with him, he had to do everything well.

He didn't know what the penalty was, if he failed to teach the quintuplets. More likely torture, or perhaps worse. Not to mention, he wasn't completely sure what they were trying to get out of him.

"…a mood. I'll get over it sooner or later."

Itsuki seemed to take his words, not questioning him any further. "Very well then. Now that we're comfy, why don't you tell me about that thing you promised me."

"No," Futaro said bluntly, knowing what she means.

Itsuki eyes widened. "What?"

"I said no."

"But I thought that you were ready!"

He thought he was too, but he still remembered that day after he talked to Nino… He was not ready to go through that crap again. He can make a deal though. One that would benefit the both.

"How about this," he said, "you will teach me Allomancy and train me. In return, I'll tell you more about myself. Are we clear?"

Itsuki pondered for a little while before nodding her head. "if we do a training section, I would like to include Ichika then."

"Why?"

"It's because our powers are… linked together. For a Mistborn like you, our two powers are essential. You're understand sooner than later."

"Very well," Futaro said reluctantly, "both of you will help me. Do you have any meeting plans?"

"Tomorrow at 9PM would be nice," Itsuki said. "We'll see."

Getting up, Itsuki took the drink with her. She hasn't touched it the entire time. "See you later."

"Bye. I guess."

She left, and Futaro didn't watch her go.

_Well that was awkward, _he thought. _But it went better than I thought. If she's going to bring in Ichika, than I want some info on her. _

He didn't interact as much with her compared to Nino or Itsuki. But he had one person he could rely on giving him some info. The one who (kind of) supported him since the beginning. He had no idea if Yotsuba is in the party, since he knew that Miku was gone.

_"Where's Miku by the way," he asked to Itsuki as she was scribbling down some notes._

_ "At our room," she said. "The only reason why she went to that first party, was because she had too. Otherwise, she wouldn't go at all."_

But what about Yotsuba? Hmph. Getting up, he pushed his seat in. Time to go on a massive rat chase.

* * *

Itsuki took a sip from her glass. It still tasted like trash, but she could tolerate it. She still had no idea why Ichika was addicted to this rancid drink. Perhaps it was just difference in taste; she had no idea. It still concerned her that Ichika would come back home, smelling like alcohol.

"Congratulations," Nino said from the side, "you finally became the talk of the ball for once."

Itsuki frowned, snapping to Nino. She wore the same dress as the last ball, the only difference was that the colors were changed. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear all the people talking about you two? Studying in the middle of a dance, with Mr. Futaro over there." She pointed at Futaro who busy walking was around, as if searching for something. Or someone. "He forced you into a studying session?"

"I asked him to help me, and he did."

"But for that long… if I didn't know any better, I would think you two are becoming more familiar." She sounded accusatory, but there was a hint of amusement too. Itsuki had no idea where that came from.

But Nino did have a long talk with Futaro after he chased after her about a week ago, and she was slightly less mean to him. Meaning she didn't constantly curse at him after every tutoring session. And when Itsuki asked why she would still go to them if she hated it so much, Nino had this to say:

_"It's because I have to, and he's not that bad. Why are you even asking me this, you're not mom!"_

They then bickered on for a little bit before Futaro told them to shut up.

"And what's wrong with that?" Itsuki asked. "You know that the only way to get rid of him is to work together. I don't want to get reprimand." _Or have his little sister die because of my actions. _

"Well keep you're little studying sessions to outside the party's!" Nino hissed. "You know I had to cut down a dozen different rumors that popped up because of your idiocy. These people are way more assertive than the people we'll used to."

Itsuki bit her lip, gazing around her surroundings. "Futaro doesn't care."

"That's because he doesn't have a reputation to uphold. And we do. Plus, he's one crazy bastard, who could get in arguments with other nobility like its nothing!"

True. She did saw Futaro bicker a lot with basically every noble who passed in his way. He was a fearless one, that Futaro.

"Anyways, we have more men who want to dance with us. You shouldn't keep them waiting for too long."

And there they were, a group of men who sat dead silent at a table near the dancing square. It was an annoying custom whenever a newcomer enters the court, that a person of the opposite gender must dance with them. Back in her old court, there was nothing like that.

Or maybe that was because nobody bothered to enter their old court to begin with. Which was kind of depressing to think about.

"Fine."

Straightening her dress, they both strolled towards the dance floor.

* * *

Futaro found Yotsuba chatting in a massive group of noble women. She was easily stood out among the crowd, smiling the most, with that stupid ribbon on her head. He heard that she never took it off except when she's taking a bath.

"Hey."

The entire group stared at him, and Futaro strolled towards Yotsuba. "Can I borrow her for a second. We need to talk."

"Usegi-kun?" Yotsuba asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Dragging you away," he replied curtly. Linking his arm with hers, he dragged her out of the group.

"How rude!" Yotsuba commented as he dragged her away. "You could've given me better warning; I had an interesting conversation going on."

Dragging her towards the balconies, he made sure to avoid any of the larger crowds. Finally arriving, he let go of her.

"So," he said. "I need some information."

"On what? You know that I'm very much to new to this place."

"On Ichika. I want to know more about her."

"And you're asking me," Yotsuba said, amused. "I thought you wanted to ask a more personal question."

"Well you supported me before," he said defensively. "You're the only one that I could ask without getting berated or looked at weirdly."

"Well I did run away from you," she said. "And I still get the worse marks."

After the day he talked to Nino and made another speech, Yotsuba became surprisingly more diligent than before. And she gave him less of that weird stare, like she used to know him… she was still suspicious, but she was easier to deal with than her other sisters.

"But you still try way harder than the other sisters."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do," Futaro said, getting annoyed. "Now can you please give me some advice about Ichika?"

"Well…" she began. "Ichika is an interesting case. She used to be close to us, but after a while she became more distant." She sounded guilty for some reason, like it was her fault. "She went to more party's and balls and interacts with us less. She just became less genuine. And Miku became shyer, Itsuki acted more solemn, Nino became more brash, and more. I'm sorry, but I can't exactly give you a good idea of what Ichika is like."

Futaro took in the information slowly, processing it. She seemed to be telling the truth, but not everything that went on. The sisters were growing apart, that was interesting.

"Anyways," she began, "I have to go. I have another group that I have to talk to."

"How many friend groups do you have?" Futaro asked, exasperated.

Yotsuba went deep into thought, and Futaro began to feel a little concerned. "Ummm… about five?"

"Are you kidding me?"

How much friends did she make? Lord Ruler, she probably talks to more people in a single day than he would in his entire lifetime! That was ridiculous, why do all these nobles that he meet seem so self-destructive?

_Like you're any better._

"That's a lot more than I thought," he said. "That's why you get bad marks! How much free time do you have to study?"

"About two hours," Yotsuba said confidently.

Futaro faced palmed. "Well you better break up with some of them!"

"But they rely on me!"

_You're not going to get any better at school, if you must deal with FIVE different groups that all want your stupid attention! _He didn't say that though. Instead, he just groaned loudly, feeling even more stressed than usual.

"Well come to my extra classes then. I'll try to find a way to get you better marks."

"Okay then!" Smiling brightly, she waved Futaro a goodbye. Skipping away, he cursed at her silently. He felt like he was just stomped on the face, a subtle stomp, but one that he noticed. And it hurt. A lot.

And he found out basically nothing about Ichika.

_Well I can find out tomorrow. _He better. All he could do now is wait. And maybe finish off a book or two.

* * *

Itsuki's feet hurt like crazy. But she still danced, smiling at the countless different dancers. Their faces eventually became a massive blur, a same looking face with the same personality. They all had a little personality quirk, but those disappeared after a couple of rounds.

"What made you come to Luthadel?" the man she was dancing with now said.

"Because we heard a lot about the big city and wanted to move here for a long time." She must have said that lie thousands of times by now.

"Interesting, I heard your father does business in commerce?"

"True, we were the biggest noble house in our old city."

"And your mother?"

"Dead."

She's been dead for a long time, but she remembered her vividly. And her words were the only thing that kept her from curling up into the corner and crying.

"_You're beautiful just the way you are," _she would say, _"five parts of a whole. It doesn't matter how different you look; you would always be connected. The Lord Ruler blessed your very soul to exist, so don't look so sad."_

She would say that on her massive bed, looking sad as she stared at the ceiling above. Her hair was greasy and long, but she kept the raw beauty that Itsuki admired.

"I heard you have to study with that skaa," the man said as they danced around the corner.

Itsuki's hands suddenly felt sweaty.

"I am."

"Wow that must be rather embarrassing," he said, "how do you get through it?"

"I just do," she said, "because I have to."

He helped twirled her around, and she spun, watching the world tilt around her. The candles on the roof swirled, before finally stopping as they joined their hands together again. It was the same move that she did with the last man. And the last man.

"You're taking it better than I would," the man said, "I can't imagine the hell you're going through! Arriving at a foreign city, only to be trapped with some disgusting skaa. But… from rumors I heard, he isn't what he looks like."

Itsuki snapped to attention. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore, and the man's face cleared up. He had short black hair with eyes of pure blue, and he had a massive smile. His skin was as pure as metal, which was weird to look at, since Futaro was the exact opposite. Dirty, and blistered, but he somehow seems less dangerous than this man's sterile look.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"I've gotten your attention now," he said smugly. "You seemed rather distracted before."

"That happens when you dance for so long," Itsuki joked, taking her anger at a slower couple in front of them, "you tend to get distracted."

"I don't blame you," the man said, "I don't like doing this either. You also got quite a big crowd to dance with than usual, but I suspect its not because of your beauty."

Itsuki wasn't insulted by his words; she was just one woman in a room filled with hundreds. There's always someone better looking or more gracious than you. Especially in this new court, where everything felt larger. Back in her old home, a dance this grand would only come once a month, this to the city folks was once a day.

"Then what is it?" she asked, "why is there a big crowd?"

"You should know," the man said, "you are associated with one of the biggest mysteries of the court (that skaa) and were seen intensely studying with him. Not to mention the man supporting him is the head of House Venture. People are going to be very curious of you."

"And so…" _how does this connect to Futaro? _

"It's about his background. You're new here, so you don't know some of the deeper rumors, but this was an infamous one. Straff Venture is breeding himself his own army."

Itsuki frowned, remaining eye contact with the sterile face man. "What does that even mean?"

"It's self-explanatory. He's having sex with prostitutes, hoping he can have children that are Allomanticly viable. Killing the ones that aren't and keeping the rest alive."

_Oh, _Itsuki thought, _that's what you mean._

Feeling a little more than sick, she tried not to gag. It was harder than she thought.

"So, you're saying that he might be a product of this?" she asked.

"I don't know why Mr. Venture hasn't hid him," he said, "but I have a sneaking suspicion that he might be a product of debauchery." Smiling for one last time, he let go of her hands. Bowing, he smoothly walked away.

Returning to her table, she collapsed on the wooden chair. Feeling more exhausted than ever, she cursed at the Lord Ruler.

She still didn't understand Futaro, yet she felt one step closer to understanding him. And there were more elements too. Didn't Futaro already had a father, or was he just a caretaker that Futaro called a father? She knew that Allomancy could only be passed down by genetics, and it made no sense why Futaro would have the power in the first place. But he seemed so genuine to her, that she couldn't imagine him lying.

Sighing, Itsuki rubbed her pained foot, lost in thoughts. Filled with questions, and very few answers. About the past, present, and of course, the future. The future which she was slowly starting to dread and more.

All she could do was move on, and hope that everything won't collapse around her.

_"You will be okay," _her mother's voice echoed, _"since you are together. You'll never be alone; I can promise you that. For even if I'm gone and only one of you is left, our souls will be with you. Always."_

No matter what happens… what a joke.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**If you want to see some of my daily 'progress' (meaning very little progress), then look at my profile. Next chapter will finally include some fighting and MIKU (hurrah). I'm still worried about a couple of elements, but things are going (mostly) to plan. I have a lot more planned for the future and I can't wait to write it. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flight**

_It makes sense that you would hate living in such a world, correct? The only way one could find solace, is being with other. But what happens if such 'others' are the same as you? Hopeless and doomed to die? That couple of coins that you extorted from someone, they're the idiot for not defending themselves. Tricking someone and stealing their blanket? They deserve it. Because that exact same 'victim' won't hesitate to steal someone else's goods. They were all damned by God, so who cares?_

* * *

Futaro had that same dream again. Flying above the city, looking down on the city bellow. Feeling an intoxicating freedom that completely consumed him. Feeling more alive than ever.

He didn't cower before the thought that his wings would eventually get destroyed. He just enjoyed the ride, basking in the fresh air. Sure, there was also the ash, but the flakes could be easily ignored.

It was just him, no worries, no shames, nothing.

And then he appeared. The Lord Ruler. A man in a dark coat, and handsome face. Glowing red eyes that can pierce through everything, and the aura of despair that consumes. Sticking a hand at Futaro, he somehow removed the wings.

Futaro didn't scream, instead letting himself feel as one with the wind. He was no longer scared of the fall downwards. The city itself was a blur and looked like nothing. It was only his mind that confirmed it as a 'city'. Kind of like an old memory, one that you knew happened, yet not exactly know what went on at that time.

Then he hit the ground, with a sudden yet familiar jolt.

Back to reality, Futaro opened his eyes. Looking at that same old rooftop, but this time he could see it. The small cracks around the edges, the one stupid spot that wasn't cleaned yet, and the dust on the ceiling. He could smell the sweet air freshener that lingered, and cool air that brushed against his skin.

It was still dark outside, the sun not rising yet.

And as Futaro got use to waking up, he felt dread as he remembered the long day ahead of him. Feeling a sense of anxiety, he couldn't move, only staring at the roof in despair. Filled with anxiety, unease, and apprehension, scared out of his wits.

He was like this every day, every morning after his father was murdered. Even on the better days, he was like this. Staring at nothing for an hour or two, filled with incoherent thoughts

Yet life moves on, and he knew that staying here would get him nowhere.

After a while, he got up. He wasn't truly awake till he rang the bell that alerted the servants.

Feeling reluctance, he pulled the bell. Time to take a bath, a long one today. He felt like today was going to be worse than usual, he could just feel it. And the best thing he could do is prepare for the long day ahead.

* * *

Ichika stumbled out of her bed, feeling like absolute crap; that was expected. What wasn't expected was the figure at the front of her room, arms crossed.

"Didn't I tell you to stop drinking so much?" the figure asked.

"Uh, no?" Ichika said. The figure must be Itsuki then, other than Nino she was the most judgmental out of all of them. And father didn't care about them at all.

Cold air brushed against Ichika's skin, and she shivered. Throwing on a shirt, and a pair of what she thought was pants (hopefully), she lumbered to Itsuki.

"What time is it?" Ichika asked.

"It's one in the afternoon," Itsuki said dryly, "you had a long beauty sleep."

Ichika pushed by her, opening into the main room. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the light from the living room, and she had to squint as she climbed down the stairs. Itsuki called after her, her voice sounding dim compared to her splitting headache.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Itsuki must have called for lunch, as huge trays of foods were already set up. Filled with hams, breads, and what must have been turkey? Yotsuba likes to order he meat, but she could sense some of Miku's order with the plain barley.

"Get back here!"

Eyes finally clearing, she slumped in the chair in which she always sat on, placing a hand on her head.

"I feel like utter crap," Ichika grumbled.

Yotsuba looked sorry. "I tried to get Itsuki from waking you up."

"That's fine," Ichika said, grabbing a plate. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she chugged it down. A cold sensation flooded through her body, feeling the liquid go through her body. It didn't clear the headache, but it gave her some clarity. Grabbing more foods, it didn't take long before she had everything she wanted.

She preferred the pork, but after they switched cooks, she didn't like it as much. But the bread was always top quality, fluffy and delicious as always. The city seemed to have a lot more bleached grain than the outer cities. There was plenty more meat too, she noticed, more diversity than she could ever imagine.

It's been a long time since they've been here. They only been to Luthadel once before, and that experience was quite life changing for them. Especially for Yotsuba.

Ichika gobbled down the food, devouring it in seconds. Hardly using any utensils, it only took a couple of minutes before she enjoyed her last bite. Of course, she wouldn't act like this if she was in public, that would ruin her reputation; this was her at home though, with only her sisters.

She could let loose, especially since the last ball was quite boring. These city folks may be grander and more scheming, but they all act the same. Nino reported the same too, and Yotsuba had her own groups. The only person who did nothing was Miku, who was always like that. Currently, Miku was looking down at her plate, not touching it at all.

Ichika felt some concern for her but didn't voice it. She could ask later, when she was more lucid.

"So, how's the big city?" she asked the group.

Everybody just looked at her, each expression the same but slightly different. The message was: BAD and DON'T LOOK AT ME.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!"

Silence. Sighing Ichika, dipped her hands into a bowl of a water, making sure to clean them well. She was the only one who was done. Did she stumble into the middle of an argument?

"I'm going to take a bath," Ichika said. "I guess I'll see you later."

Ringing up a servant, she awkwardly waited for a response, but it didn't take too long. And soon enough, she was led to the tubs. It was already filled with scathing hot water by the time she entered, and she could feel the heat from afar. Smoke came out of it, floating into multiple grates.

The servants carefully took off her clothing before helping her get into the tub. Getting more soaps and rough sponges, they prepared for her bath. As diligent as ever, but distant. Ichika missed Sofia, and the rest of the staff from her old home. Sofia was old and wrinkly, but she had a sense of humor that made her sound young.

"She better be alive," Ichika murmured. Relaxing, she closed her eyes as she was encapsulated in the heat. Feeling sleepier than ever, her head seemed to dim in pain. She forgot about her old home, and other problems she faced. About to drift off, the door opened.

Stepping inside was Itsuki, who was crossing her arms.

"We have to talk."

"Can we talk inside here?" Ichika asked, off handily. "I don't want to get out."

"Fine," she sighed, looking uncomfortable. "I have something important to tell you."

"That's nice." And she's struggling to care. Struggling so much that she can't help but yawn very loudly.

"I'm going to train Futaro in Allomancy, and I want you to join with me."

"Okay."

"What?" Itsuki asked. "Are you hearing me?"

"Yes I am. You want me to teach him Allomancy, correct?" It took Itsuki long enough to take the initiative, even though it was Itsuki herself who convinced Futaro to stick with them. It seemed like only Nino taught him so far.

"I do. It was part of the deal we made."

Probably about his past, which Itsuki seemed very concerned over. Why she seems to care so much, Ichika didn't know why, but she was starting to get very curious about this 'Futaro'.

"What time will me meet?" she asked, wagging her finger above the tub.

"At 9PM."

"That's nice," she said, before yawning loudly. "We have a long day ahead of us then. Can you get me a drink?"

"You're not taking me seriously at all, are you?"

Itsuki laughed. "I think you're being overly serious, and your bull-headed mentality is getting a little annoying~ Just a little annoying."

"Don't push me, you little- "

"Now, now," Ichika said, finally opening her eyes, "let's not get into that territory yet."

Itsuki's face was red – that might be the heat but Ichika assumed otherwise – so red that she looked like she might explode at any moment. Turning around, she huffed loudly before slamming the door.

Ichika just raised an eyebrow. Itsuki will get over it, she always does. She was just a little sensitive. Maybe that was why Futaro was getting to her head.

Hopefully.

Closing her eyes again, she continued to relax in her tub.

* * *

Futaro returned to House Erikell after a long day of work. He just finished his extra lessons with Yotsuba (who thankfully arrived; seriously though, who has five separate friend groups?), and did his daily studying session. He felt like, even after a week of work, that nothing was being learned. In one ear and out the other.

That could be fixed, even though he knew a major test is coming up soon. It was hard to think nevertheless, since his surroundings were so noisy.

A lantern to the side wobbled as the carriage passed the rough road. Facing more bumps and ricochet, it looked like it would fall off at any moment. Futaro couldn't see what was causing all the bumps and shakes; it was almost pitch-black outside, and only the mists were out. Everybody was either sleeping or doing their secret business.

Staring into the darkness of the streets, Futaro felt a pang of guilt. If he wasn't picked up by his master, he would still be sleeping in that dark, misty abyss. With those ash covered streets, and death ever so prevalent. Where he would still be dumb and have no idea how the Final Empire truly works.

But sometimes… after a long day of dealing with these nobles… he would miss these streets. They were a reminder of who he used to be, and how lucky he was to be fed and healthy.

Many of these rich nobles feared the dark. Futaro welcomed it.

But that was the past. What can he do now? He has no idea what the future will be for him, or who he wants to be. Except for being tutors to those little brats, and potentially getting his head chopped off.

It was hard to think indeed.

Rolling past a gate, the carriage entered a wide square. Guards patrolled around the gate and the surrounding walls, holding up their spears and other weapons. House Erikell was a light among the darkness, the vast windows of the house shining upon the darkened streets. And there, waiting at the front plaza, was Itsuki and that Ichika girl.

The carriage stopping, Futaro was helped down by the driver. Nodding his thanks, Futaro joined the two. Itsuki looked critically at him, before frowning.

"That clothing is not appropriate at all."

"I was forced to wear it!" Futaro argued, gesturing at his fancy suit. "They didn't allow me to wear anything else."

"Let him go," Ichika said, blocking out Itsuki's complaints. "There's no point in arguing."

Futaro blinked his eyes in surprise. "You're defending me?"

"You're a fine gentleman, you deserve some defence."

_Don't play around with me lady,_ Futaro thought, but he kept the words to himself. Ichika was nice to him, and he would rather keep it that way. She had her own annoyances, but she was easier to deal with than Nino.

"So," Futaro said, changing the conversation, "what is the lesson about?"

Itsuki waved at her. "This is your lesson. You learned the basics about Allomancy from Nino, but you need to understand much more." She tossed a cloak to Futaro and he caught it midair. It was a black cloak, the edges seared and tied like ribbons.

"This is a mistcloak," Itsuki said. "If you wear this, people will know you're Mistborn, and stay away from you."

Ichika glanced around her. "I suggest we go out a little further; we're supposed to keep your Mistborn status as a secret. But wear it right now, the guards won't annoy you if you wear this."

"And why is that?" Futaro asked, putting the cloak on.

"Most of the Mistborns are owned by the major houses," Itsuki explained. "They usually send Mistborn to do their busy work and the guards won't want to deal with them."

"Basically," Ichika continued, "people like you scare the crap out of them."

Itsuki shot a glance at Ichika who just raised her hands in the air.

"Not my fault that you can't take a joke seriously."

"I can!"

"No, you can't," Futaro and Ichika said at once.

"Oh please," Itsuki crossed her arms, looking away. Futaro glanced at Ichika, questioningly.

_What's with her mood today?_

Ichika just snorted, holding back her laughter. "Anyways, you were taught the basics on Rioting."

"I did," Futaro said. They passed the group of guards at front, who looked confused as they passed, but didn't say anything. "And how to 'burn' metals."

"Good," Ichika said. She gave him a drink, like the one Nino gave him. "Then drink up."

Futaro drank the solution, before suddenly feeling a new power deep within him. "What kind of metals are these?"

Ichika counted her fingers. "Steel and Iron, which gives you the two powers: Pushing and Pulling."

Futaro frowned. "Pushing and pulling?"

Ichika got out a coin. "It's easier to show than explain. Burn the Steel deep within you, and you'll see the world… differently."

Futaro searched through the supplies in his body, finding Steel, he activated the metal. His vision suddenly washed with blue lines. The coin Ichika was holding had a blue line coming from deep within, along with a bag she had on her side. The walls to House Erikel were washed with blue lines, all stretching toward him.

"What the heck?" Futaro whispered. "What are these blue lines?"

Ichika smile got even bigger. "Okay, big boy. Now try to activate your powers against the blue thread stretching from my coin."

"Okay…," Futaro said, uncertain of what will happen. Reaching out with his mind, he tugged at the thread coming from the coin.

The coin suddenly zipped away from Ichika. Startled, Futaro stopped tugging against the thread.

"What the heck was that?" Futaro asked, backing away.

"That is the power of Steel. With your mind, you 'pushed' the coin away."

"It's one of the external metals," Itsuki exclaimed from the side, "by using Steel, you pushed the coin in the opposite direction of you. Now, based on that logic, what do you think Iron does?

It 'pulls' the coin towards me… Futaro thought, burning Iron. The blue lines appeared again and he saw it coming from the coin that he 'pushed'. Reaching out his mind to the thread coming from the coin, he Pulled it towards him.

The coin came flying back, and Futaro stopped Pulling as it arrived next to him.

"Interesting," Futaro noted. "So I can basically control this coin."

"In some ways," Itsuki said, "but do you notice that the lines don't come from everything?"

Futaro nodded his head.

"You can only use Push or Pull on objects that are metallic. This coin, for example, is made from a metal, therefore you can Push or Pull it. But since I'm organic, you can't manipulate me."

"I see."

Interesting. This power is very different from burning Zinc. What did Itsuki call it again? An external power?

"There's more," Itsuki said, "let's go outside to do this, though." They reached the outside stretch, the city of Luthadel opening up to them.

The familiar ash covered streets, which were covered in the Mists. Tendrils reaching around them, it devoured the pair as they walked further down the compact streets. They were like veins narrow but long, maze like even. But right now, it was empty, no skaa willing to go outside in the mist. Except for them, of course.

Now that Futaro thought about it, this entire situation felt like a massive joke. A skaa, and two nobles, step out into a massive hell hole. What will they do?

Approaching next to a brick wall, Itsuki tossed him another coin.

"Push the coin against the wall," she said. "Something interesting will happen."

Futaro tossed the coin in the air, before activating his Steel. Pushing the coin, it flew against the wall. Suddenly, Futaro felt a force pushing back him. Continuing to push the coin, Futaro tried to keep his grip on the ground as he was forced backwards. Finally releasing the coin, the force was gone.

"The heck was that?" he asked, yet again. _I'm starting to get very tired of being surprised._

"What you saw was the basics of Allomancy," Itsuki lectured, "every action has a consequence. Think about it, you are sending an invisible force against an object. That force itself pushes the coin forward. But what happens if it's blocked?"

"It comes back, since there's nowhere else to go," Futaro said softly, mind filled with sudden ideas. "Lord Ruler! If I push this coin against the ground, will I have the ability to fly?"

Itsuki nodded her head. "Yes and no. The force will send you flying into the sky, but you can't exactly have free control. You'll see later."

Ichika jabbed at Itsuki.

"What?" the sister with the longer hair complained.

"Be more excited!" she said, "I didn't miss another ball so I can hear you lecture the entire time. And you forgot something too!"

"And that is?" Futaro asked.

"When you Push or Pulling something, the force that you exert is your weight. If you weighed heavier than this wall, and you Pushed a coin against it, the coin would actually burst through it (even though such action would most likely smash the coin to bits)."

"So it's like physics in a way," Futaro said out loud. "How force works, and how this magic works in a way. Interesting…"

"Do you mean MATH?" Ichika asked. "Gross."

"It's science," Futaro said.

"I don't care."

"Both of you shut up!" Itsuki snapped. "This lesson isn't done yet! Anyways, for today, our main goal is to get you used to Pushing and Pulling. And the first obstacle you must complete is getting on top of this building."

Futaro glanced at the building. It was a two story skaa hovel that loomed over them. The moonlight reflected gently against the building, taunting him to get over it.

"Are you kidding me?"

Ichika shrugged. "One of the first lessons I had to go through was jumping off a massive cliff side. Don't worry, we won't do that to you… yet."

Then dropping a coin on the floor, she Pushed against it. Flying in the sky, she flew in an arc, before landing right on top of the building.

"Come on!" she called.

Futaro cursed. Damn, he did not want to do this yet, but…

_Rahia…_

It's not like he's going to die from this. Standing on top of the coin, Futaro pushed against it. And before he knew it, his feet were suddenly lifted right off the ground and he shot into the air.

Cursing like crazy, Futaro didn't know what to do. So he continued to Push the coin against the ground. Wind began to rush around him, he didn't stop Pushing, afraid to fall down. And higher and higher, he went, zooming past Ichika.

She yelled at him, but he couldn't hear her voice, wind devouring his ears.

The higher he went, the more furious the wind flowed, before consuming him in its pure fury.

_Son of a gun, this is cold!_

Before he knew it, he stopped. And he was right on top of the entire city. He could see everything, the massive walls that surrounded the great city, the many districts that ran across the entire thing. And then the Lord Ruler's castle, Kredik Shaw. But there was one thing that was similar among the entire onslaught. It was all darkened by ash and covered by the mysterious mist.

Just like his dream, yet he can actually _see _the city. Not just the blurry mess from before.

Futaro couldn't help but stare in pure wonder. His eyes were starting to get adjusted to the darkness, and now he can fully see the structures that looked so large on the ground. Now they looked so small and puny. Insignificant.

_Does the Lord Ruler think of us like that?_ Futaro thought idly. _Nothing more than pebbles, which can be wiped away in seconds._

Maybe, but how could one know what God thinks? Or why he would let the world become this crappy mess? He still remembered the old stories, the one that the higher ups preach.

_"A great evil once descended upon the land," they said, "destructive and dangerous, it ripped everything apart. Turned entire cities to ash, killed and destroyed without mercy. But then the Hero came, revealed by ancient legends. A ruler above them all, he united the nations together, and eventually gained great power to destroy that great evil. The Hero of Ages. The Lord Ruler."_

He united yet destroyed.

Ruined yet protected, but how could that be?

As he was thinking, Ichika arrived next to him. Seemingly Pushing on her own metal piece, and arriving next to Futaro, she berated him. "What the heck are you doing? Why are you still up here, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Futaro said nothing. Thinking.

And what was that great evil? What could it be? Is the story a massive lie, and the great evil the force that won in the end? Is it just propaganda spread by the higher ups? He had no idea. But why would God lie to them in the first place, maybe they really were nothing more than trash.

Life is annoying like that sometimes. How can you know what's truly right or wrong? Truth or just a supposed fact that's twisted for another's gain?

"Thinking about important things?" Ichika asked, amused. "You seem rather distracted."

"Just look around you," Futaro whispered, his voice hardly heard over the wind.

Ichika turned her head, glancing at the city bellow them.

Gasping, she then giggled gently. "Ahhh, that's quite a sight."

_A damn good sight. Even if there were thousands of people suffering beneath him._

"I can see the stars too."

The stars? Futaro glanced upwards, at the typically cloudy reaches. And beyond them, just in the distance, out of reach yet so close, were hundreds of lights. No, thousands of gleaming pinpricks. Like rows of candles, all lit up in a glorious display. His hand could cover hundreds of them with a single wave.

"Amazing," Futaro whispered. "I can't believe it."

"They usually don't come out," Ichika said, "we must be lucky that the clouds are less dense than usual. Next time you come up to this height, drink some Tin. Burn it, and you can see the full show, or so I've heard. But don't actually _drink _Tin (like a fork made out of it or whatever). You need to ask one of us, since the metals your consuming are special mixtures. If you try to consume and activate a metal that is not viable, you _will _get sick."

Tin. He heard about that before. It enhances your senses.

"What's outside these clouds?" Futaro asked. "Beyond this city? All the way to the space above? And to those lights? What could be above?"

Ichika shrugged. "I don't know."

Staring at the sky above for a little longer, Futaro closed his eyes. Even with Ichika around him, he felt surprisingly alone. Even with the wind, he felt like there was little distraction. Just him and the stars above.

"You're weird."

Futaro opened his eyes, annoyed at Ichika's interruption. "That's what people always say about me."

"No, think about it. You're this far up in the sky, yet you seem more relaxed than anything else. In fact, this is the happiest I've seen you."

"Maybe I belong in the sky." Not to mention the dreams he had, made him feel less scared of heights like this.

"You know you sound super corny," Ichika said. "Don't forget that you're in the middle of a lecture."

"Itsuki can go suck my dick," Futrao said. "Let me enjoy my moment."

"And if I annoy you?"

"Then I push you," Futaro said. "And I'll enjoy listening to your screams as I enjoy this view."

Ichika snorted. "I'm used to falling down great heights. And about Itsuki… just know that she doesn't mean much harm to you. We're new to this after all."

Futaro made a face. "What does that mean?"

"Making friends, of course. We stuck together ever since we were little. And while Nino made friends, she dropped them faster than she made them. Ever since we were little, we were taught… many things. And Itsuki no doubt took it the most seriously out of all of us. Still chasing after our mother..."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I L-I-K-E you," Ichika teased.

"No you don't," Futaro remarked. She had ulterior motives to her too. They all did. And he was tired of their bull. "Don't give me that crap."

"Why do you always assume that we have some secretly evil intent?" Ichika said. She didn't sound annoyed at all, in fact she seemed rather easy going. "I just want to talk with you and try to understand where you're coming from. Itsuki doesn't see how stressed you are, and neither do you see how stressed she is too… I'm not going to tell you how to think, you seem to be blasted by that everyday of your life. In fact, I think you need more encouragement than criticism. I can see through you're actions that you're trying your hardest, and I respect that. I know we're hard to deal with, and I would like to thank you for sticking with us."

Futaro gazed at Ichika in wonder, watching her under the starlight. She seemed to glow like the very stars themselves. She seems to understand him super well, and he wondered what she's been through in life.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

"That's what you think, kiddo. After this lesson, I'm not too sure what you'll think. We're going to teach you how to fight as well. And that may involve getting beaten up a lot."

"And…?"

"We're bringing you to a skaa blood fight."

Futaro felt a little surprised. A skaa blood fight… he used to take part of those before, a completely different person than who he was now. It wasn't until he met her that he stopped the blood fights. It felt like forever since he last participated in one, but he could vividly remember what happened. The blood on his fists, and the blocking before a sudden strike…

"Back to that hell hole," Futaro said, "I can't believe it."

"You've been to a skaa blood fight?"

"Yes, a long time ago," he said carefully, "Multiple times in fact. I made a couple of… pals in one of the arenas."

"Great!" Ichika said. "Because I have no idea where the heck the arenas are in this city!"

"Yet you were still going to bring me there," Futaro said dryly. "Even though you have no idea where the blood fight arenas are."

"Does that matter now?"

"No."

"Who cares then!" she said, raising her hands around her. "I'm new here, and this is amazing enough. And..." her eyes seemed to sharpen. "...I had other more pressing problems to deal with."

Futaro examined her carefully, but he didn't say anything. He respected her enough, to not ask more personal questions. But what about the other quints?

"I can deal with Itsuki," Futaro said, "but what about the rest?"

Ichika shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you every little thing about us."

_Guess I'm not close enough,_ Futaro thought, looking at the scene below him. _There's no point in pushing her further. Time to get down._

"So. Now that we're up here, how do we get down?"

"I can teach you something new. Now, since we're so high up in the sky, to get down, you need to change the force of your Push."

"I kind of figured you can do that." It made some sense after all, more sense than the force being a constant. "I can feel my Steel burning. Does changing the power of my force, change how fast I can burn the metal?"

"Yes," Ichika said, looking downwards at the distance below. "But trying to control the force of your Push or Pull is hard, be sure to slowly decrease it instead of releasing it in large strides."

"Okay…" Futaro said, Pushing on the metal slightly less than before. Slowly inching down, Futaro slightly cringed at the long drop below. Pushing less again, Futaro suddenly dropped down.

Screaming, Futaro felt wind rush around him, his stomach feels like he was getting tossed around like it was nothing. Barely able to see, he Pushed harder only to be flying straight upwards again.

_No, no, no…_

Futaro gritted his teeth, before trying to even out the force of his Push. Finding a loose balance, his breath grew ragged. He seemed a little further down from before, but it seemed like a long journey down still.

"Are you kidding me?" he cursed.

"Yeah," Ichika said from above, somehow perfectly moving downwards. Passing by him, she smirked confidently at his groaning. "You have a lot more things to learn, skaa."

Futaro watched her drop, like an angel falling from the heavens. A damn smooth angel, but one that he wished to punch in the face. And Futaro followed her, in the slowest way he could.

Sighing, he waited for the long journey down, too scared to lessen his Push in any way. And eventually he landed on the ground, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Wow," Itsuki said as she landed, "you took a long time."

Futaro didn't say anything, knowing that there was little excuse for that fiasco.

"He's not the worst," Ichika said, "he can deal with heights like a total champ! I mean, he looked more comfortable up there, than down here!"

Itsuki didn't seem to believe Ichika. "If you say so. Anyways, lets repeat that task. AGAIN."

Looking up at the wall, Futaro groaned. Grabbing another coin from Ichika, he prepared to Push against it. Dropping it on the ground, he jumped over the coin. And this time, he controlled his Push, making sure not to exert too much force. His Push sent him quickly flying up on the roof. Landing awkwardly, nearly twisting his ankle, he still made it.

"Congrats!" Ichika said, Pushing next to him, "you learned the very basics!"

"The next test is just as simple," Itsuki said, who appeared to Pull herself up to the ledge of the rooftop. Climbing over, she joined them as if nothing happened. "We'll make a path through the city and you'll have to follow us."

She gave him a small pouch of coins.

"This will be a hard test, but if you pass, you can move on to the next step."

"The skaa bloodfight, right?"

Itsuki nodded her head. "We'll put you up against other people, and we'll see how well you do under stress. And that's all we have planned for today. You better not mess up again."

"We'll see about that," Futaro said.

* * *

An hour or so later, Futaro was starting to regret asking for practice. It didn't help that he was starting to think this as he was high in the sky, going at speeds he could barely comprehend.

And the direction he was arcing towards was sending him straight into a brick wall. Cursing, Futaro threw a coin beneath him, and he burned Steel. Pushing the coin to the ground, it snapped onto the ground. The force from his Push which was forcing the coin down, now forced him upwards. Sending him flying above the wall, he dd an awkward arc over the building.

Trying not to scream, Futaro kept burning Steel, searching for another object to Push against.

There was an iron bar beneath him, and he quickly saw the blue lines coming from within it. Pushing against the iron bar, his momentum carried as he was sent further forward. Ichika was about three roofs away and he couldn't fail. Not now. She was way faster and better at Pushing than him, but he just had to follow her trail.

He was running out of coins in his pouch to Push against, so he burned Iron. Pulling the iron bar, the iron bar flew towards him; since he weighed more than the bar, his Pull made it come towards him. He caught the bar midair before Pushing it onto the nearby roof. But he didn't continue the Push, since the bar was in front of him. If he Pushed it, he would be shoved the opposite direction he was going.

Not that he messed up multiple times before, and nearly cracked his head open both times.

Making sure to time it right as he flew forwards, he Pushed the Iron Bar. But this time he Pushed too early, and his arc made him go more upward than forward. Cursing, he Pulled the Iron Bar towards him, and Pushed it behind him. He didn't have to look at the metal to manipulate it. Continuing the Push, he was sent flying above another alley way.

Feeling weightless for a second, he watched for where Ichika was now. She seemed to be heading towards the streets now, her Push sending her downwards. Futaro quickly followed her, searching for metals to Push. His vision landed on some scrap metal to the side (he could see the blues line coming from it), and he Pushed it.

Angling himself towards the streets, he Pushed it as hard as he could. The sudden ninety degree turn in direction made it feel like his stomach was crushed to bits, but his direction changed. He didn't go as fast as before, but that was okay since…

He looked behind him and spotted a metal sign directly behind him.

Pushing the sign, he bolted forward.

A little too forward since he was basically Pushing himself into the ground. Freaking out, he reached for a coin. Throwing the coin against the ground, he Pushed as soon as he could. The Push carried his momentum and moved him upwards. Feeling out of control, Futaro Pushed at metals all around him to slow himself. Finally slowing down, he felt his heart beating like crazy. He had to continue though, so he continued his Pushing.

He soon gained into a comfortable rhythm of Pushing and occasionally Pulling on objects. Flying over a street sign, he Pushed on a leftover piece of scrap. His new Push sent him flying over a massive fountain, before landing on a slanted roof. Running up the roof, Futaro let the momentum flow through him as he reached the top. Jumping off the roof top, he spotted Ichika who stopped a couple of blocks away. Carefully Pushing himself towards her, he slowed down, and made sure to not try any crazy stunts like before.

Landing on the rooftop, he rolled awkwardly, before landing right next to Ichika.

Gasping for breath, he swore silently, and he collapsed on the rooftop. Laying for a while, he felt his body cramping all over the place, feeling terrible. Eventually his breath settled but his stomach still felt weird.

"You did good for a newbie," Ichika said. "And don't worry, your body will get use to Pushing and Pulling. The act of burning the metal doesn't exhaust your body, it's the movement that comes from it that hurts. But you'll get use to it sooner than later. You just need to do better while turning and learning how to speed up."

"That's nice," Futaro said, not really listening to her. As he calmed down, and his breathing slowed, he felt a thrill run through him. So much so that it was hard to listen to Ichika. The maneuvering he had to do was super dangerous, but he felt like the Lord Ruler.

"So, this is my life now," he whispered, "what happened to when I didn't do crazy crap like this?"

"You'll get use to it," Ichika said, soothingly. "And you'll prove yourself sooner than later. The life of an Allomancer is hard but you'll get use to it. Can you kill?"

"I rather not, but if I have to, I will."

He could still see the bodies of the people he murdered during the blood fights, back all the way then. When he was violent and willing to kill. Before he took the joys of studying.

"I don't like killing either," she said, "but over time you get use to it."

She smiled brightly.

"Over time… huh."

_How much people have you killed in your life?_ He thought sullenly. _And how much do you hide behind that fake smile?_

He didn't need to know now. He respected her after all, and there was no need to bring up such personal questions. But if Ichika is like this, then what are the other Quints like? He only seen their personas, their outer shell. What was going inside their heads?

Only time can tell, and for now all he could hope is that they aren't sociopaths.

"That was a nice exercise," he said, getting up to his feet. Ichika helped him up and helped balance his body. "How does the big city fare for you?"

"Nice enough," she said. "A lot more metal to push against, and the view that we saw was pretty nice. A dump, but a good dump."

Futaro snorted. "More like a massive dump. How does it compare to your old home?"

"About the same. The ash covered streets, with the same starving skaa, and the blood arenas… the nobility acts about the same, and nothing much. Except for you."

"Me?" he asked.

"You're just weird and I can't tell if that's good or bad."

"Think what you want to think," Futaro said, watching over the darkened city. He saw Itsuki who was approaching behind them. She was following him the entire time, making sure that he didn't kill himself.

Soon enough, Itsuki landed next to them.

"Well you passed," she said, "surprisingly."

"That means?"

"Yep. Congratulations, you passed." She got out a map from her pocket. "Guide us to the bloodfight arenas. Your last mission is there."

Futaro got up, feeling deep within himself. His Steel and Iron supply was low. Gesturing at Ichika, she tossed him another bottle. Gulping it down, he felt that his supplies was instantly refilled.

"Okay," he said, glancing at the map. "I can guide you to a less shady one in Block Street."

Block Street was where the big arenas were, especially since they were close to the Sootwarrens (where are all the major houses are). Easily traversal for any nobleman who wants to gamble or watch the fights go on. And these arenas were open for 24/7 while others were less organized.

"Just follow me," he said. It looked like they were still in the Sootwarrens, and the journey to Block Street should be quick. Looking down the rooftop, Futaro felt a mixture of feelings. Dread that he had to go back to those hell holes, yet excited that he can test out his new powers.

He ignored both of the emotions, dropping a coin down.

Pushing against it, he started the journey towards the arenas; Ichika jumping down with him, and Itsuki joining them as well.

One last mission, just one last crummy mission...

_This better be good, _he thought as he flew through the air. _This night felt long enough already._


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: You know what this fan-fic needs? MORE ****EDGINESS! I'm very mixed about this chapter since I took a NEW direction. But once I finish this 'arc', I will rewrite some of these chapters so they feel more coherent and just better in general. Enjoy the chapter anyways, and I'll hopefully write the next chapter sooner than later.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hope**

_Of course, that was when I got it. _

_An invite to work as a servant for House Erikel. I was entranced. I know that you probably felt the same way, Futaro. _

_You faced the same crap as I did. _

_The nobles were supposed to be the high society, the best of the best. _

_Yet they act nothing like that. How can that even be? They have God on their side, yet they still kill, murder, and rape. It makes no sense at all..._

* * *

Miku was left behind. As always.

Lying on the living room couch with a pillow on her face, she tried to sleep. But like all attempts before, she failed badly.

She cursed the Lord Ruler silently; why is it whenever she wants to go to sleep, she always stays wide awake, and when she doesn't try at all, she sleeps? It's super annoying, but it seemed like a truth that was never going to wash away. If she was the Lord Ruler, that would be first thing she would fix.

The next thing she would do is… is… something.

Now that she thought of it, she had no idea _what _she would fix. Maybe she could make it so that you can't get fat, and the world to be slightly less depressing. That's about all she could think about. She had her sisters, she had her room, she had her food, and she had entertainment.

She couldn't wish for much else.

Maybe cake. Strawberry short cake for example, sweet delicious strawberry short cake. Her sisters were away anyways. Itsuki and Ichika were training that… skaa, Nino and Yotsuba had their own things going on, while Miku was being useless. There was a massive feast going on in the main floor. And here she was, stuck with her stupid obsession of age-old generals that nobody but her cared about.

"What a joke," she whispered. Taking the pillow off her face, she sighed loudly.

"Are you okay, mistress?" a servant said. She was standing next to the door, arms behind her back. She was a fair unit, her golden hair tied up into a braided bun, leaving her front with shoulder length hair. Yet part of her hair was sticking up like an ahoge, which made her look slightly silly.

"I'm fine," Miku said, stretching her back. "I'm just bored."

"I can get you more books, miss."

"Maybe," Miku said, brushing a hair that got stuck on her face. She looks like a mess now, her hair greasy and bushy. She just didn't care. The commander Hien, the leader of one of the Lord Ruler's biggest armies, had massive disfigurements but he was still awesome.

"Do you want anything else then?"

Miku hesitated. "A cake please. Strawberry shortcake."

Better now than never.

"Very well."

Opening the door, the servant was about to leave when she stopped. "Looks like you have visitors, mistress."

Miku frowned. _Who can it be?_

A man stepped inside, a hoard of his own servants walking in as well. And he was… interesting. He wasn't the most impressive looking man, his hair a little dishevelled, and suit sloppy. But otherwise, she recognised him. He was Elend Venture, heir to House Venture. And he was visiting _her_.

"Where's Futaro?" the man asked, approaching her. Freezing, Miku opened her mouth but nothing came out. She felt a variety of emotions, some jealousy. He was looking for a skaa, and not her. And then annoyance. Her sisters seemed to be obsessed with Futaro lately. She wished for the days when he wasn't the subject of every conversation. "I thought he was here, but I guess not. That's sucks I wanted to show him some books."

"He's getting some training done with some of my sisters," she managed to say.

He puckered his lips. "Studying, I see. A big test must be coming up. But he was always a studying nut, so I guess that he should be okay. Even if he looks rather depressed these days."

Miku stared at him.

"Are you Mr. Venture?" she asked, _or are you somebody that looks like him?_

The man laughed. "You mean if I'm like my father? No, I'm his son. But I feel somewhat insulted that you compared me to that old man."

"Oh, I'm sorry then."

Her voice when conversing with Elend sounded slow to her ears. Almost robotic. Cold, a little too cool that it even made herself shiver. She didn't show her inner distress, merely smiling carefully. Let him think of her what he wanted to think.

"Are you sure he's not here?" he asked.

"He's out," Miku confirmed.

Elend looked disappointed.

"Well, I just came here to see Futaro," he said. "It was nice seeing you, but goodbye."

Turning backwards, his legion of servants followed with him.

"You're not very gentlemanly," Miku commented as he leaved.

"And you're not very womanly," Elend said humorously. "None of you sisters have much manners to begin with, based on the rumors I heard. But I don't care for the courtly politics." Miku felt confused. A lot of things must have happened while she was at home. Nobody tells her anything anymore, but that was more her fault. She hated being in those large crowds, surrounded by people she had no connections with, feeling lost. That's why she mostly stuck with Nino during the entire first ball.

"Bye," Elend said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you later."

She probably wouldn't, he rarely dealt with the smaller houses. He was too 'good' for that. Her family was just piggy backing with House Erikel, and they were quite small in this world of wealth.

He left and Miku's servant closed the door behind them.

"Do you still want the cake?"

Miku nodded her head. "Yes, please. And I would like to add something else to that order."

"That is?"

"Can you gather some of the rumors that are spreading among the court? I would like to hear them."

The servant glanced at Miku questionably, before suddenly looking proud. "Very well, mistress."

She left, and Miku stretched her back.

Feeling a small crack, she felt satisfied. Maybe today she could catch up.

* * *

Futaro felt a tremendous amount of dread as he landed before the alley way. Stopping his burning of Steel, he made sure to fix his mask. Itsuki told him that he must stay incognito, otherwise a noble might recognise him. That would lead to some unsavory rumors, she said.

Ichika laned next to him, rolling forward, before stopping right next to the entrance.

"This is it?" she asked.

"It is," he said. Glancing at the building beside the alleyway. It looked like your average building Luthadel, except it was scaled up; rectangular, and squished between a dozen other buildings. It was supposed to be a manufacturing plant but that was just a front for the actual arena. There was an entrance at front, but that was usually blocked off. If you want to take part of the fights, you must enter from the sides.

It was ironic. Everybody knew that the building was an arena, yet they still pretend that it was not.

Itsuki joined them, slightly behind.

"You two go way too fast," she grumbled.

"Well its not my fault that you can't burn Steel."

Futaro told them to shut up. "There might be people listening to us. These people like to keep track of who goes in and out. I guarantee that there's some spy that's looking at us right now!"

They stopped bickering, looking around, searching for the spy.

_You won't find them_, the thought but he didn't tell them anything else. He noticed that the two were arguing a lot lately, and this was a horrible place to argue in.

Slipping into the ally way, he passed through the compressed hallway, stepping over left-over trash and goods. There was a familiar smell here, of unwashed bodies and trash. The mixture itself was toxic, but he was somewhat use to it. His time at the noble houses made him less resistant, but he just ignored the smell. The sisters looked like they weren't as use to it, Itsuki looking green and Ichika gagging.

_Stepping over the trash, following the back of a large goon._

_He needed this money, no matter what. His sister must be protected, and so was her dream. Even if he needed to kill someone. _

_As he approached further down the alleyway, he smelled a familiar scent…_

Futaro took another whiff of the air. A metallic smell that mixed with the garbage. Blood.

The Lord Ruler cursed him to be here, and for the exact reason as last time. He has to save his sister. Gain the trust of the quints, learn how to use his powers in return, and break his sister out. Or wherever she actually is. Even if it means going through hell just to do so. Just like the Futaro from the past. He was repeating the same mistakes.

Smelling the same blood from before, heading towards the same entrance.

And there it was, a small door latched to the side. It looked slightly off in its frame, and parts of it was budging. Somebody must have taken their frustrations at the door.

_As he neared the door, somebody burst out of it. _

_He must have punched the door open, screaming out loud. Filled with rage and anger. He was covered in bruises and blood, head bald to the sky. He screamed louder._

"Are you ready?" Futaro asked, brushing the memory away.

They both nodded their heads, but Itsuki still looked sick. Futaro felt even more sick, but he didn't allow the feeling to control him.

"In my old town," Itsuki said, "we didn't have to go through this garbage just to get to the arena's."

Figures. They must have trained using the blood fights as help, and that's why they were forcing him to do it. They learned how to fight using these arena's, so they're pushing their lessons onto him.

Opening the door, Futaro stepped inside.

The inside was just as Futaro remembered. The same stone floor, with the creaky wooden planks that covered the main audience chambers. The hearth that burned uncomfortably hot, and the uncleaned floors filled with dust and ash stains. The same painted walls, that looked just as faded as before. And a massive list that hung down the walls, displaying fights, famous contesters, and more.

A man was already waiting for them, but Futaro didn't recognise him; they must have switched their staff. The old waiter must have already died; poor man, he was nice too. This new one seemed rather young, with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and glowing yellow-orangish eyes.

"Newcomers," he said, "what do you want?"

"We want to bet," Ichika said, stepping up. Itsuki also nodded her head and the man grinned toothlessly.

"I see, but what's a group of pretty lasses have to do here?" he said, sounding a little jittery in his language skills.

"We want to have some fun," Ichika responded. "Now let us through or I'll bash ya little face inside out."

The man didn't seem fazed from her mocking. "You can do that."

He gestured at Futaro. "Anyways, you're silent."

"I wish to do fight," he said.

The man nodded his head, not fazed. These arenas would let anyone join, because they could be used for basically any sort of entertainment. For example, an elderly person would be used as in a ten versus one battle. He didn't know what Allomancers do. The arenas don't use them because the nobility finds them too 'special' to use as combat fodder. Part of the reason why Futaro believed them to be more powerful than they are, is because of this.

If Allomancers are above the powerful people he saw at battles, then they must have God like powers. But now that Futaro is using these powers, he was less impressed.

"You two," the man pointed at the sisters, "can join me. You, sir, can go to that room over there."

He pointed at an open doorway, leading towards a bloodied room. The smell of blood and grime was worse here. It made Futaro uncomfortable, but not from how gross it was; more from the memories it brought up. He could see himself, standing next to that open door, half bloodied and bruised. But he still smiled, wanting _more_.

"That's the-," the man said when Futaro raised his hand.

"I know. The level one fighting room. There I would meet a person who would stamp me with what kind of fight I will take. Does Stanley still do it?'

The man raised an eyebrow. "Stanley doesn't do it anymore; he rose up to become a general manager."

Futaro rubbed his chin. "He rose up faster than I thought. I guess you must have a new funder. Mad Jack must have sucked up to them more, I bet he got a new secretary then. His old one, Ness, sucked."

The man's eyes widened. "Wow. You know a lot. Are you sure you're knew here?"

Futaro glared at him. "New enough. Let me go."

He shrugged, so Futaro left. He was a lot weaker and less violent than before, but he could still fight. And with Allomancy, he might have a good chance to succeed. A very good chance to succeed.

And maybe he'll meet some of his old 'pals'. Even if he did… disagree with some of the practices they take. But one thing he didn't understand is what will the sisters get out of this? The fight may put him under stress, yet he suspected they want something else with him.

Glaring at Ichika, she just shrugged.

_Do what you must do, _she seems to say.

She did tell him that he had to trust them more.

So, feeling a slight pain in his heart, he approached the locker rooms.

* * *

"What's your name?" Miku asked, as she shifted through the piles of notes. The servant stood next to Miku, helping to organize the pile of data. She just gathered a list of recent rumors, talking, and trades. The info itself was daunting, but Miku was glad for the distraction.

"They call me Saber," the lady said carefully. "It's an eccentric name but my parents named me as such. I have now wish to against their legacy." She said it as if she didn't care about her own. Miku felt a little saddened for the servant but didn't voice it outload.

Saber was a servant though. Servants were more well treated compared to the more traditional imperial skaa that some nobles still used. The Imperial types were only used in private though; the same skaa that were typically used in the frontlines of a battle. Cannon fodder that are cut down in seconds, untrained and only used as a temporary distraction. They also make up the many brothels and arenas across the dominance. They were the secret evils of this society, you could say, even if they weren't all that secret to begin with.

And it figures that a servant could be smart enough to get this work.

"You gathered a lot of information," Miku said, feeling a bit overwhelmed as he examined some info.

"I was trained how to read and write since I was little," Saber said, "I was trained to constantly keep notes on everything that surrounded me."  
Miku took in the information. Feeling more pushed down than usual. A skaa was smarter and more intelligent than her. That was expected of a failure like her, yet it was still a punch to the gut. Kind of like when Hien lost to the Knight of Haught's charge. They were a stupid noble house to begin with.

She took a sheet, skimming through the first couple of sentences. It was a sheet of dialogue Saber supposedly heard.

_"…I could hear a voice in the basement, no in the walls…"_

_ "That skaa is over his head!"_

_"…but he has House Venture on his side, what can we do?"_

_ "Profits going up by 12%, not as fast as I wanted it to be."_

_ "My servants are quieter than usual, what the heck is going on? I swear some of them give me nasty glares. I'm not insane, don't look at me like that!"_

_ "The room where we keep the plants and other important resources, has been looted. We need to find those skaa's NOW!"_

_ "You hear the voices too, right?"_

It was all random, some of them not even making any sense. Miku figured that going through these sheets would be like going through secret messages between her enemies. They would be making battle plans, figuring out how to conquer Luthadel. The reality was a lot more boring.

"Can you give me a general gist of what's going on?" she asked.

Saber gestured at the pages. "This is the best info I could get, mistress. If you truly want to know what's going on, I suggest that you go join a circle."

Miku huffed. "I'll continue reading then." _A battle that I will have to face alone._

"If you wish."

She skimmed through the rest of the files, half heartily reading though the lines. Sometimes she would take a scoop from the cake she ordered. Saber also read in a seat opposite of hers, silent. Uncomplaining.

Miku yawned, feeling tired.

"How do you deal with this?" she asked.

"Deal with what, mistress?"

"The courtly lies, the feeling that you'll being secretly judged for every action you take. Like the entire world is whispering behind your back?" There was a lot more she could ask, but she didn't wish to say anymore. She could be easily bought out by another wealthy nobleman, and her secrets and insecurities will spill out then.

"You get use to it," Saber said softly, "and I know you will."

"Really?" Miku asked, looking down. She felt like sleeping soon, a nice good nap.

"You just need to find somebody who can help you get better."

"You can," Miku argued.

Saber sighed. "I can't help you all the time, mistress. Our relationship is servant and master, in the end. We can't afford to grow close to each other. I can be removed at any moment, that's the truth of things. I would recommend you grow attached to somebody more committed, mistress."

"Perhaps so."

That was a depressing way to look at things. But it was true, no matter how she looked at it. Back in their old home, they were the biggest house, but now they were among giants.

Saber claimed that she just needed one person. Could that person be one of her sisters? No, she couldn't even tell them about her obsession with generals, how could she tell them her fears?

No matter how she looked at it, she was trapped. Kind of like how the Nelazan people were trapped before a deep lake, a massive army charging straight towards them. She had nowhere to go, no escape.

Trapped.

* * *

The locker room was exactly as Futaro remembered it to be, which was a large cavern like area, with many doors leading to different areas. Many benches were set up, for this was the place where many contestants wait until they were called. There was a small group of them, many looking sleeps deprived. The floor wasn't very clean, and the floor was pure black thanks to ash.

A man was waiting in the center, surrounded by a group of relaxed guards. Futaro approached the man, his feet brushing against the ash on the floor.

"A newcomer?" the man yawned, glancing at Futaro. This must be the man who replaced Stanley.

Futaro nodded his head, joining with him. Arms raised; he watched the man raise a jar of ink.

"Don't worry," he said. "This will wash off. Eventually."

Dipping a brush into the ink, he drew a symbol onto Futaro's arms. It was a symbol of a skull with a crack in the middle. Futaro recognized it. It was the symbol for a 1v1 fight to the death. He will have to kill someone.

He had to kill someone.

_He must kill someone. _

_He stared at the emblem on his shoulder, smiling. There was a freedom in having that symbol on him. Freedom from his father's control, finally escaping from his protective grasp._

_He needed the money, and his father knew it. _

_He was just the one who took the initiative, who did something other than beg. he can finally protect his sister, no longer hoping for nothing._

"_You're just a child," Stanley said, painting the symbol on him, "but I trust that you don't mess things up. Even though you're a massive idiot for doing so."_

"_I'm not an idiot," he snapped. "I can hold my own."_

"_Then why are you shaking?"_

_He realized that his arm was shaking like crazy, that his feet was moving around on the ash covered floor. But he still didn't feel afraid. Or was he just telling himself that, lying, so that he could take such a risk? It matters not._

_Stanley let him go, eyeing him like he was Futaro's father. He then sighed loudly. There was a large crowd here, other hopefuls, looking for quick money. It was a booming business, even though many will leave without cash._

_Many will leave without their lives._

Futaro was suddenly pushed back.

"Don't just stand there," the man who stamped him said,

Futaro backed away, no longer staring at the ink on his hand. Rushing towards a nearby bench, he quickly sat down.

His heart was beating harder than it should be and he felt like collapsing at any moment. He was stuck in that first moment again, back to that moment when he first killed someone. The memory haunted him even now.

And the memory was also releasing other emotions.

Emotions that he tucked away, hid beneath his thrill of using his magical powers, and usual dread. The same emotion that made him stare at nothing for hours, scared of the upcoming day.

Trying to control his emotions, he couldn't help but breath hard. The rest of the crew didn't stare at him, thinking him as some random newcomer. One that would die at any moment. Only the most brutal or lowest of the lows, go to these arenas.

He was among the worst of society.

_The worst of society._

_ There was a dead silence here, even with the long line up. Futaro grew to recognize that deadly silence. It was so much more powerful than rage or flaming anger, a despair and coldness that didn't care about human life._

Futaro slapped himself, trying to escape from the memories. But they kept on flooding in. Breathing harder, he was about to face another memory when a man spoke up.

"You crazy or something?'

Futaro looked towards the talker. It was man with ragged red eyes, that looked like he just cried. A short gray beard and gray clothing. Covered with old blood. Arms hanging down his body like a hanged man.

"What?" Futaro asked.

"You've been muttering the entire time," he complained. "Are you high?"

Futaro glared at him. "I'm not."

The man just laughed. "Don't worry newcomer, we're all crazy here. Any last words?"

Futaro didn't say anything, not willing to talk to him. He was afraid that if he talked, he would make himself weak. Some of the people in these parts were also sociopaths, not afraid of manipulating people to their own gains.

"Not very talkative, are you?"

_Please go away._

"Or are you just stupid?"

_I said please go away._

"Fine."

He crossed his arms.

_He crossed his arms, the warrior laughing at Futaro._

_ "Another kid joining the battle," he laughed. "You're nothing but screwed here, sonny. You're going to die here, all alone. I would like to see you try to survive one round!"_

The man who said that to him died in his round. Futaro survived for over twenty, but not without his own scars. And blood that covered over him. He would have continued forward if it wasn't for her.

The one who saved his life so long ago.

A beauty that made him who he was, and not that abusive one from before. One who finally made him like himself just a little more.

A bell rang in the distance, and a battle ended. A couple minutes later, the same man who guided the sisters came in, carrying a bloodied body. Carrying the man to a room to the side, he looked nonchalant.

Too nonchalant.

The bloodied body was wearing a gray shirt covered with holes of plenty. He had spiky blond hair which moved as he was carried forward. He had a massive scar that went down his left arm.

Futaro recognized him. And then he pinched himself.

Looking again, he re-examined the body.

Gasping slightly, Futaro felt his heartbeat even faster.

Hugging himself, he then prayed to the Lord Ruler to have more strength. Strength to move forward, strength to kill. For he didn't feel strong at all, quite the opposite. And that was beginning to scare him, as the bell rang again, a new fight beginning.

For if he didn't step up, he would die.

* * *

Miku yawned loudly.

She felt sleepy, sleepier than she should be. She was used to staying up for long nights, but this tiredness felt a lot more aggressive than it should be.

"I think that I'm going to sleep soon," she said. Maybe that could clear up her head. All good commanders need their beauty sleep. But she could check some of the last notes.

_"The servants are being more quiet than usual?"_

_ "The staff just had a massive meeting in the house, what's with that?"_

_ "The skaa's face are grimmer than they usually are, I feel like some of them are planning something…"_

_ "I don't like what's going on, at all…"_

Throwing the sheets away, Miku sighed. "I feel done for now."

Maybe tomorrow she can catch up with the rumors. And find the one person she's meant to be with.

"You can do that," Saber said, "I can clean this up for you."

"Thank you," Miku said, stifling another yawn. She did enough research to begin with. Finishing off the last of the cake, she devoured it down.

Saber's gaze was distant, as Miku placed her plate on the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Saber just shook her head. "Nothing, mistress."

Gathering the papers together, she placed them in a nice stack. A very organised stack, even though the information was all over the place. She must have been writing them on the fly, trying to listen to many different talkers at once.

_Many talkers at once.._.

Stumbling to her feet, she tried to walk to her room. But her legs felt like sponge, and she could hardly walk at all. Nearly collapsing to the floor, Saber held her up.

"Are you okay, mistress?" she asked.

Miku could hardly say anything.

_is this poison?_ She thought. No, she didn't feel like throwing up. Back when they were little, they were forced to taste some poison, so they know when to sense it. This wasn't the right flavor or feeling. It was a different taste, though she didn't know _what _it was.

Her brain was turning to ash now, and she could hardly even stand up. Hardly even move. Before she knew it, she collapsed onto the floor. Saber catches her as she fell down.

"I'll get something to help you!" Saber said, letting her down.

Miku could only watch as Saber rushed away, leaving her alone.

_What? _

_ What's going on?_

Struggling to keep herself moving and awake, she felt like her mind was degrading away. Thinking, feeling. Then she closed her eyes.

_I know that flavor, _she thought. _It's of tranquilizer…_

Then her mind turned to dust, falling into a deep emptiness.

And then Miku was left behind. Again.

* * *

Itsuki felt trapped as he got to her seat. The blood arena was bigger yet smaller than she thought. It was a large circular pit with a rough dirt ground. Blood soaked on the floor, reds and dark browns mixing. Benches were raised around the arena, the seats at the front for skaa watchers, and the back were for nobles. The noble part of the arena was also raised above the rest, multiple floors above the other seats.

A fight was playing in the background, two men punching each other to a fury, trying to kill each other. It was late at night and the crowd was basically dead; only the noblemen area they were heading towards was full of people.

She learned a lot about that at school. The skaa were afraid of the mists, thinking that evil beasts lurked within them. A silly thought, but she knew that the skaa were a superstitious lot.

Meanwhile the noble part of the arena, was a lot more packed than the bottom. About fifteen different nobles where watching over the fight, either cheering or drinking their tab. A small bar sat to the side, servants preparing drinks.

"This battle is going to end soon," their guide said, "and we're going to decide who goes next. Take your seat, please."

He didn't seem fazed at them entering to bet. He must have been used to both men and women coming to make bets. Very professional of him, better than her old jaunts to arenas like these.

Taking a seat, far away from the rest of the nobles, Ichika joined with her.

"So, we're just going to sit here?" Ichika asked, "or are we going to do something?"

"Just wait," Itsuki said, "I want to see how well he does in physical combat. You said that he been to these fights before?"

"He did, but he didn't seem particularly fond of them." Ichika sounded uncomfortable. "I'm starting to think that it's a terrible idea to bring him here."

Itsuki frowned. "But didn't you say before that doing this was a good idea? And you agreed to see how well he handles under stress?"

Ichika glanced towards where the chambers where Futaro should be, blank. "That's before I talked to him. I can't help but think… he's not mentally prepared at all for this."

But he looks fine. He seemed to enjoy using his new magical powers, and he seemed to be the usual Futaro. The kind of who would get easily angered, or just be super angsty. He always looked unhappy. Nothing more or less.

Ichika sighed, sensing Itsuki's objections. "Think about it. When his own father died right in front of him, in the next few days, did he look particularly sad about it? Or looked super broken up like we did when mother died?"

"Don't you bring mother into this!" Itsuki snapped.

"Why can't I?" Ichika asked, looking straight into Itsuki's eyes.

"Because…" Itsuki began, when she realised that she began to sound foolish. "Because… uh… screw it. Fine. You can talk about her."

"You don't need to sound so reluctant about it," Ichika said. "Anyways, back to what I'm trying to say. Futaro is human. He should be emotionally broken by now, and is he? No, because he's clearly bottling his own feelings away! He said he's going to be more honest by now, but do you think he's going to reveal all his thoughts to us? And now we're taking him back to a place where he's clearly unhappy to be, and where from what I heard about it, killed people! Do you think it's a good idea _now_?"

Itsuki blinked her eyes at Ichika's rant, not too sure what to think. Thoughts began to speed through her head, and she felt more than confused. And a little embarrassed, and a little sad. Sad that she couldn't see what Ichika saw that she couldn't see. Back then, when mother was still alive, they understood each other so well. Could understand the same jokes, the same hardships, the same music pieces everything.

But now?

"I…"

"Nothing much to say?" Ichika asked, ringing a small bell. A servant quickly arrived, displaying a wide tray of drinks. Taking one, she nodded her thanks. Itsuki was too shocked to be annoyed by Ichika getting a drink at this time and place. "I don't blame you. But just understand why I'm starting to get a little hesitant."

Itsuki stared sadly at the arena, watching the combatants fight. Starting to doubt herself, but growing angrier. Was that why he was still hesitant about his past? Then why even tell her that after he made his speech?

"We can't drag him out now," she muttered.

Ichika nodded his head. "Even if we try, he's too bullheaded not to back away. Kind of like you."

"I am not bull headed," Itsuki snapped. She could get along with people perfectly fine, it was only Futaro she couldn't deal with.

Ichika looked like she was about to laugh. "Oh yes, you can say that again. Is there any other bullshit you would like to spout now?"

Itsuki was filled with a rage she couldn't describe well, tired of being talked down. Treated like a child, throughout this entire day, and now getting insulted like this. All good will she gained from Futaro felt flipped, and she was filled with an indescribable rage. But she pushed it down, clogging the pure fury with all her might.

_Act mature, _she thought, _do NOT get into an argument in the middle of a hell den._

Tears were growing at the edge of her vision, and she pointedly ignored them. Watching the fight in silence. Trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to burst out. She didn't even want to cry, and hated the fact that she could get so hurt easily. Wishing the tears away never works, yet she's going to try anyways.

_Please go away... _she pleaded to the Lord Ruler, please go away.

Ichika just looked at her, before snorting.

_Oh you ass!_

Feeling uncomfortable for a little while, she waited. Eventually a bell rang over the arena, and the fighters stopped. A winner was announced, and the crowd cheered. Itsuki didn't join in, too mad and hurt, that she couldn't talk without feeling tears in the sides.

A new game started, and the same thing happened.

Itsuki slowly began to feel more trapped, feeling the distance between her and Ichika closing. There was no escape from this place, and she was with her sister. Stuck, feeling alone, more than ever.

Three fights happened and she still felt like she was slowly sinking down.

Then she heard a voice.

"What's with the down face?"

Turning around, Itsuki stared at a visitor who was approaching them. He had a wide beard, wild and tangled, covering his face. He wore a rough cloak on top of what seemed like a servant's suit.

"Fuck off skaa," she spouted.

The man just laughed. He gestured to the crowd behind him, and she realized that a massive crowd of skaa were behind him. They were a rugged bunch, many looking more wearier than angry, but they were still very large, and they were in a very tight space. They were also grim with determination, the type of lot to do anything just to feel better. Even with her skills, they might be cornered.

"What do you have to say now?"

Itsuki bit her lip.

"…"

"Exactly what I thought," he joked. His tone was mocking but his voice held a certain bitterness to it. "Now you may call me a bully, for pressuring you into this situation. You might me thinking what I want. Do I want to rape you, extort you, or both? I don't intend to do that."

"Then go away?" Ichika asked, fearless. She took a massive chug of her drink before facing the skaa eye to eye. Like a total idiot.

"Listen," he said, "I just want to talk with you. There's a lot more that's going to happen after this… event, and I think we deserve some talk. A calm before the storm, you could say."

"I don't see the storm clouds," Ichika commented.

"You will soon."

He said it with such conviction that it made her shiver.

"I don't believe you," Itsuki said. "Your rebels, aren't you? Going against God himself, you stand no chance."

_At least Futaro knows his place._

The man just laughed. Laughed at her. "The Lord Ruler isn't God. He's a fake, and we all know it. When was the last time you saw him do something? If he 'existed' than why am I still alive? He should strike me down within seconds, but does he? An ugly bitch like you can't comprehend it."

Itsuki felt something snapped within her. Her rage at Ichika was now flowing, flowing towards a skaa who dared called her a bitch; when he looked twice as ugly and dastardly. A skaa who should be placed down to where he should be.

_Stay calm, stay calm…_

_ "You're beautiful just the way you are."_

Another breath. The tears were back, and her breath grew ragged.

"Take that back."

Ichika said something to her. The area around her seemed to be even more smaller, tightening around her. Trapped, surrounded by enemies. Facing a laughing clown.

"A sensitive little soul here," the skaa said. "Going to crawl crying back to your mama? That's besides the point. I just want to talk; I don't want to fight you."

"You didn't take your words back."

He looked at her, but this time he didn't look happy. Instead, he looked sad. A mocking sad that made her want to punch him in the face.

"Did you hear what I said multiple times?" he asked. "I may have mocked you before but that's because- "

"What?" She couldn't even hear her own voice, rage flowing through her. "You insult me and now you just back away?"

He looked incredulous. "Princess, what the fuck are you saying? "

Itsuki completely snapped. Grabbing him she lifted the man up, fists tight.

"Don't talk down to me like that!" she shouted.

"Well you're not letting me say anything!"

"Don't you know who you're talking to _skaa_?"

"I think you know nothing either, you ignorant slut!"

"ENOUGH!"

Turning around, Itsuki spotted a furious Ichika. Her face contorted into a blushing red and anger. A stranger. Grabbing Itsuki she threw her back.

"Stop acting like children!" she snapped. "And look! You people probably want to have something done with Futaro! That's what you did with Nino! Look, he is entering the arena right now! We don't need to fight!"

That skaa again. She felt like laughing loudly.

Pushing Ichika aside, she tried to move through the crowd. She was done with today and wanted to escape from this cage. Be alone for a while, get her bearings, because she was tired of this crap. Done with Futaro, Ichika, and this skaa. Futaro could die for all she cared.

She knew she was having a tantrum, but she'll be fine later. Ichika will be happier, she can be alone with her sisters, Futaro could be dead in this arena. Then she can laugh at her misery now later, thinking that she was just being edgy. Nothing else at all.

Everything will be fine. All she has to do is-

Then she spotted it. A spiked bat, flying straight towards her face. So fast that she could hardy even scream or use her powers. And with a blink of her eyes, she felt an incredible pain. Like the entire world just slapped her, the full force of a planet.

Blood flying from her face, mixing in with the tears in her eyes. Her vision turned to a blur of motion, and her body was screaming.

And as she fell towards the floor, a single thought was left.

_What did I do wrong?_

She hit the floor. Her mind went dark.

* * *

Ichika cried out loudly as Itsuki hit the floor, blood flying from the overhead strike.

It was almost comical as she hit the floor, face planting hard. She was facing Ichika now, her face covered in massive scars. Her nose was crushed, and it looked like part of her cheeks was just ripped off.

Ichika couldn't have stopped the strike.

The spiked bat which hit her was made of wood and other nonmetal materials. Maybe glass. She couldn't have Pushed it away. She couldn't do anything as her little sister was strike down. But she was supposed to be the oldest, the one who took the punishments that the other sisters couldn't take.

She got drunk and destroyed her body everyday just so they didn't have to do any major work. She made the alliances, while Yotsuba was just being nice and Nino just socializing. She made sure that they didn't wake up with a knife to their backs and a fake order for crimes they didn't commit.

She was the shield.

Yet she couldn't do anything as Itsuki was batted away.

Ichika was pissed off at her, that was for sure. But sge knew that Itsuki was just mad, and while some of her anger were from problems long ago, she would get over it. And she was punished like that.

Most likely not dead, but her face could never heal from that kind of wound. She would be disfigured for life.

Facing the leader of the skaa rebellion, the bearded man looked down at the fallen noble.

"I didn't mean to do that."

Ichika couldn't say anything. She looked behind the skaa crowd and at the nobles who were betting away.

They didn't even seem to notice what happened.

Or maybe they were just ignoring their commotion, but that made no sense.

The man smiled again.

"She got what she deserved," he said, taking a seat next to Ichika.

He was looking at Futaro who just entered the arena, with no fanfare at all. And at a man to the side, who was also entering.

"It's a one versus one death battle!" an announcer said loudly. "Please make your bets now…" he continued describing the two combatants. But Ichika couldn't hear him, as the skaa leader began to talk again.

"These fights are an atrocity," he said, "events like these aren't supposed to happen. This system is broken, and your sister there proves that. She thinks of us as nothing, just as the rest of noble society treats us like shit. But I will tear down this system and liberate us all. This is just the beginning, know that a shit storm will come and tear down your corrupt hierarchy. The Survivor calls for violence, and I don't care about your Gods, Steel Ministry, or even the Steel Inquisitors. We will tear everything you love to flames."

He smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong.

"You see, even if I die, there's still something we skaa have that would last throughout the ages."

"And that is?" Ichika whispered, filled with despair.

"Hope."

With those words he faced the battle, hands on his chin, taking Ichika's drink. Raising it, as if toasting the entire arena, he took a sip from his drink.

"Let the battle commence!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**Things will pick up from here. **

**This chapter is more violent than usual, but I enjoyed writing it. This is also the halfway point for this 'arc'. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle**

_And then there's you…_

_Trapped between two worlds. _

_Who are you? And who's allegiances do you belong to?_

_It gets very confusing at times, Futaro. Even I question my motives sometimes. But its all worth it in the end. I at least know that to be true._

* * *

"Let the battle commence!"

Futaro didn't move.

It was like his entire body was frozen solid, and all he could do was stare. He stuttered, his heart getting stabbed by a million different knifes. And then came the memories, wrapping around his brain like silk.

_ "You know how to fight, correct?"_

He could fight, he always knew how to fight. But he got weak.

_"You're lying."_

Lying? About what? He didn't steal that coin for no reason, he needed it badly.

_"A professional," they say, "knows what he's doing."_

Did he? But he did like the battles, they made him feel alive. The stress from it, not overwhelming, and he felt amazing. Like nothing could go wrong.

More memories came by, corrupting him, like poison through his body.

But it was more than that. He just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. A simple ideal with a simple thought. He couldn't bear to kill anyone; he was supposed to be beyond that now. The anxiety from before and his thoughts of now, was slowly mixing to form one emotion:

Turmoil.

A dangerous turmoil that kept him still, even when threatened death. The same turmoil he felt long ago when he first started to learn how to read and write. Except for this time the feeling was way worse.

Futaro's opponent was right in front of him, fists raised. Approaching Futaro, the man's steps were quiet.

"What are you doing? MOVE!"

A voice shouted at him, loud and obnoxious. It sounded like Ichika. It made him want to move, want to block the man's attack, but he couldn't.

He was more pathetic than he thought. He, Futaro, who used to be a veteran of this stupid arena, is now a wimp who can't even block. Can't even fight.

Can't even-

"_Why do you fight?" his sister asked, perched on a block. _

_She was applying some healing supplies he stole from the facility and was applying the bandages on his face. It was rough a battle, rougher than he thought at first._

"_I fight for you," he said._

"_For me?" she asked. "And father?"_

"_Yeah. Him too."_

_Father. Not his true father, but his father._

_He peeked from his tiny hiding spot from a hidden crack inside a building, spying the outside world. The crowds were the same as ever. The same skaa with their heads bowed as they passed through the ash covered streets. Sometimes a guard would pass by, causing more trouble than they solve. They were currently kicking at a group of skaa who were begging too loudly._

"_Just be lucky you're not like them," he whispered._

"_If course not," she huffed. "You're way better than them. You're actually smart."_

_Futaro smiled grimily, looking at the falling ash._

_So free, and without worry. He wished he could be like them, instead of this emotional mess. What would it be like to have no worries or fears, and just simply live? He wished he could just be like that. No commotion, or worries, a simple life of peace. _

"_Maybe." _

_They didn't exchange any more words, wanting to keep their remaining energy. They needed to hide as well, before father came back. Futaro was too weak to run away; he couldn't afford to get into conflict with the many gang members around the streets._

_You can't survive on your own._

_That was what Futaro's dad always taught him._

_You see, he would begin, the rich pretend that they are all alone. Different from the rest of us. They are not, they depend on us just as we do them. They are parasites sucking our lifeforce to stay alive and rich. The only way for us to survive is to be together, both for food, water, protection, but also for emotions. The reason why orphan children will unite to an older leader, even if they're abusive, is because they unconsciously want a parental figure. You can't be alone._

_Futaro understood. Or maybe he didn't. But those words stuck to his head and he can't help but keep on thinking. Wondering._

_As they waited, Futaro began to feel more anxious as the minute's past. Then an hour. Then two._

_Where was he? He's taking longer than he usually does. _

_He better come soon._

_Hugging his sister closer, they stare out of the crack, waiting._

Futaro stared at the approaching fighter. He could see him better now. Wary red stained eyes, and limp muscles. He looked the same as his father, strained and stressed out. Did he have a family he had to support? His posture was also quite weak, easily breakable.

But still dangerous.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" the man asked, hesitant.

Futaro blinked. Not able to say anything, his heart feeling like it was about to collapse at any minute from now. Feeling the coins in his pocket press against his legs, feeling his feet squirm within his boots, the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"MOVE!" Ichika screamed from above. "MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

Futaro moved.

Meaning he got punched in the face so hard that he felt his feet escape from the ground.

* * *

Miku woke up.

Groaning she, got up, hand on her forehead.

She felt super itchy, especially in her ribs, and her eyes feel watery. But that wasn't her main problem.

She felt betrayed. Very betrayed.

Miku was in her room. Saber must have carried her to it and lay her on it. Strangely, there was no nurse, nor medical equipment around her. But that's probably because she didn't need it. And it was dead silent, a quiet so prominent that she every movement she made seemed to roar loudly.

Getting up, she lumbered to her feet.

She didn't know what time it was, but she figured it was still late at night. Too bad.

She was tranquilized, sedated to some sleep. Saber, or some other servant might be doing something terrible.

Most likely a robbery, or murder. There was also a fact that a noble that might have ordered the skaa to do the act. The Inquisition would probably allow them to do so. They allowed the Noble Houses to destroy each other every couple of centuries. Some of her favorite generals came from those times.

She couldn't face down any soldiers, and her power was useless in terms of fighting. It would be best that she would just try to alert a couple of guards and then retreat to her room.

That would be the most logical conclusion of course, if she didn't feel the massive urge to stay at her room.

The same urge you feel when you know you're just going to make a fool of yourself and mess everything up.

Staring at the door to her room, she sighed.

Welp. Time to take the dangerous route. Commander Hien would be proud.

* * *

Futaro hit the ground.

Nearly knocked out, he smashed his back on the floor.

He didn't even feel the punch, the action so sudden and fast, that all he knew was the blurriness than the ground.

There was no screaming,

He couldn't scream.

But he could groan loudly, clutching his face in pain. At least the punch dispersed his memories away, and now he could slowly feel the bruising pain spreading across his face.

Stumbling upwards, he got to his knees. But he was kicked in the face and went down yet again.

"Get up!"

He was kicked down again, and he coughed up blood.

_"Get up!"_

_ He was knocked down to the floor, coughing loudly._

_ "You can do better than that wimp!"_

"I almost feel bad for this," the man said above him. He sounded sad, which infuriated Futaro even more. He was being kicked to death yet the man killing him felt bad. He shouldn't feel bad.

He should feel the opposite. Indifferent, maybe even mad at Futaro.

Yet he was sad. How dare he be sad.

Getting kicked again, Futaro crawled into a ball. He didn't whimper nor begged for his life, done.

More kicks and punches, each one hitting harder than the last.

Feeling more done than ever, he wished he could just sleep, wished he could just lay down and die.

The next kick hit in him in the private parts.

Futaro but his lip from screaming in pain and despair. A dull yet sharp and thrashing pain that echoed through the rest of his shaken body.

He was going to die… not even kicking or screaming, just whimpering like a newborn. Pathetic. What a stupid way to die. Not even one of those stories where the hero gave it his all before suffering a painful defeat.

He didn't even try.

But he felt sleepy, beyond sleepy, ready to give up.

Then he spotted her, a distance away. A girl with long hair that smiled at him, her flapping white dress blowing in an invisible wind.

_"I'm going to learn about the world, get super smart, and join a canton, and get super rich! And then I'll save the entire city, and my mother!"_

_ "Are you?" Futaro asked, eyes wide open. _

_ It was only about a year later since that time in the crack, but Futaro felt like it was a lifetime. A lifetime, that he rather not think about. He grew uglier in those time, like the ash. But this girl, with long pinkish-red hair, with skin like polished glass, looked… like… he had no idea. _

_ He knew the words. Beautiful, amazing, but he didn't exactly know what they were. He never seen anything that can be considered such a thing._

_ "Yeah!" she said, arms stretched into the air. "And then everybody will be happy!"_

_ "So mature," Futaro said, eyes wide. _

_ Part of what he said was a lie. He knew that the Lord Ruler would never let that happen, but it still excited him. She knew what she wanted in life. He didn't._

_ "Maybe," she said, awkwardly sitting down on the ash covered floor next to him. "But I've given up on my dream long ago. I know that nobody will accept my proposal."_

_ "But maybe I can pick up your dream," Futaro said._

_ She looked confused. "Huh?"_

_ "I have a little sister," he said excitedly, "she always wanted to see the outside world, and maybe if I become as smart as you and become more intelligent, I can get us out of this city!"_

_ He smiled._

_ "I can be someone that is needed."_

Needed.

Futaro felt a jolt went through him.

No, he couldn't give up.

Not now anyways. Not till he met her again and say the words he always wanted to say to her: Thank you, thank you so much.

And he won't die in this stupid pit, surrounded by a jeering crowd, Ichika calling after him. No, he won't, he must be better than this. He will rescue Raiha and grow his magical powers. And to do that, he would have to teach the quints.

He promised them after all, that he wouldn't give up on them.

In that moment before, he was about to give up. He became a hypocrite.

_Aren't you already a hypocrite, Futaro? _A voice taunted him from the inside. _The memories you suppress will one day kill you._

He didn't care. For all he could do was move on, and one day he will face the deeper and darker memories that haunted him. But he couldn't afford to break down again.

The voice shrieked in a million different giggles.

_Are you sure you're learning the right lesson? _

He was kicked in the ribs, and he felt tears stream down his eyes.

_Are you sure that you're not turning yourself into a monster? Remember, the longer you hold us back, the more you suffer once you tell the truth._

He didn't care.

Futaro would get up and finally take stand. Instead of acting like a coward, he can finally fight. And now he understood why he was here. If he tried to kill someone in a non-controllable arena, he would most likely freeze like it did here. And that time, he would most likely die.

Here, he had a chance.

The man was just playing around with his body, kicking randomly, unassuming.

Futaro could win this again, and all he needed to do was stand up.

Getting kicked again, this time he didn't feel it. Instead he rolled away, before quickly getting to his knees. The man probably thought nothing of him, that's why he didn't do the smart move and pin Futaro to the ground.

"Let's go," Futaro said.

The grunt – Futaro named him grunt in his head – approached him.

"You're in no shape to fight kid."

"I am."

Futaro raised his fists. Reluctant to fight, but knowing he has to do this. Or else die.

* * *

Miku left her room, hesitant.

Nothing seemed to be touched. In fact, everything seemed to be in the same place as before. The same stack of paper on the main desk, with the same couches and large table. The only difference was the door to the living room was wide open. The hallway outside, dark.

All the torches must have burned out.

Nobody replaced them.

Stepping down the stairs, she cringed at every step. The stairs were creaky and the noise it made echoed across the room. The silence was worse here, for there was more space. More space for her imagination to spun hidden cannibals and monsters that steal your soul.

Or perhaps a group of skaa behind the walls, arrows pointing through tiny slivers, ready to mow her down.

Another step, and a next one.

She wished she had a weapon she could fight with.

All she could do was grab her jar of Brass. If she burned Brash, it could give her the power to smooth emotions. The exact opposite of Nino's power. Basically useless, for she didn't even talk to many people.

Miku wondered how Nino would react to this kind of situation. If she was here, she would already be running, demanding what happened. Miku couldn't do that. The idea of facing the potential darkness before her was not savory.

She was just a coward after all, one to be left in the dusts.

Anything she could do; her sisters could do and better.

Weak.

Stupid.

She was tricked to eat that cake and was too eager to trust a skaa.

All her fault.

But she moved on, swallowing her fears. And even if her steps were like needles to her nerves, she still took her remaining courage, and moved on.

* * *

Futaro watched as the man tried to punch him again.

It was a simple punch.

Futaro side stepped it easily, jabbing the man with his elbow. The man yipped and tried to grab him.

Futaro was used to the maneuver, it was the desperate grab that works so much of the time. If the opponent didn't predict the move. And Futaro already knew that he was going to do it. They all do.

So Futaro Pushed against his bag of coins. The bag zipped out of his pocket and onto the ground. Pushing him upwards, Futaro dodged the man's attack.

"The heck?"

Pulling the bag of coins, it zipped towards Futaro, upper cutting the man beneath it as it flew towards him. Grabbing the bag midair, Futaro landed behind the grunt. Kicking the grunt in the ribs, the man cursed loudly.

Backing away as the grunt tried to punch him back, Futaro raised his fists in defence.

"Finally showing your true self?" the man asked, backing away. "I was wondering when you're finally act up."

"What?" Futaro asked.

The man shrugged. And his appearance changed. His face seemed to shift, no longer becoming the sad man from before. His face became a confident build with his once sad eyes were now filled with pride. "A certain man hired me. He wanted to see your powers."

A certain man. Who? Not the quints, unless the grunt messed up their gender, but who could it be? It didn't matter. Futaro had the advantage.

Charging at the man, Futaro Pushed his coin bag onto the ground behind him. Flying in the air, he arched himself directly towards the grunt. The force from the Push helped him quickly grapple onto the man.

Tumbling onto the floor, Futaro tried to hook him down, constantly punching for an extra measure. But the man was too big for Futaro and he quickly threw him away.

Futaro landed on his feet. Pulling the bag of coins towards him, he caught it yet again as the man got to his feet as well.

"That hurt," the grunt complained.

Futaro said nothing hands raised.

The grunt smirked. "Very well. Time to show my true self as well."

He pulled out a dagger from his pocket. It shone in the weak lighting of the arena, and he seemed to be somewhat translucent. Made of glass or a substance like it. And Futaro understood. It was made to fight against Allomancers, since it couldn't be Pushed or Pulled unlike a metal dagger.

The man ran towards Futaro.

Futaro Pushed his bag of coins at the man, but the grunt bat it away.

Futaro gasped. That shouldn't be possible. And he was running way faster than a normal person could, a dust cloud coming from behind his feet.

The man sliced at Futaro, and Futaro could barely dodge the attack. And he even got a massive nick on his arm as he moved to the side. The man seemed unfazed by Futaro's dodge and tried to jump on top of him.

Futaro rolled away, cringing as his wounded back brushed against the harsh ground.

_Lord Ruler! he _thought, as the man quickly got up again.

"Keep on running," he grinned, eyes filled with delight.

Futaro Pulled on his bag of coins, scrambling backwards as fast as he could.

This situation was bad. All he could do is run. He had no offence to this impossibly strong man.

"PUSH THE INDIVIDUAL COINS!" a voice called from above. Ichika. She was waving at him. "DON'T JUST PUSH THE ENTIRE BAG, USE THE CONTENTS INSIDE IT!"

Too bad she said it a little too early as the grunt already punched at Futaro.

Ducking, the punch exploded against the wall above him, making a massive dent in the iron walls.

Futaro quickly ran to the side, panting for breath. He was still felt weak from that beat up in the beginning and he could hardly stand up. But he still had to win this cursed fight.

A cursed fight…

What did Yotsuba say again?

_"I could punch you so hard that your head will explode."_

Or something like that?

She was a pewterarm, right? This man must be a pewterarm then! That's why he's suddenly so strong, he must be burning Pewter!

"Get back here!" the man cried out, laughing. He wasn't even sweating, and began to sprint at Futaro again, glass dagger raised.

Futaro threw a coin to his left, Pushing at it. The coin hit the wall beside him, the force of his Push now sending him to the side. It still wasn't fast enough as the man grabbed him midair. Picking up Futaro, the man swung Futaro towards a nearby wall.

Futaro slammed against the hard iron walls, spitting out a mass of blood, before collapsing to the ground. He felt something break within back and he heard a nasty snapping sound. Feeling beyond weak, he dropped to the ground, his bag of coins slumping before him.

_Well shit, _Futaro thought, his entire body stunned.

Pain crawling through his back, he could hardly see at all. Only a endless blur of colors that made no sense. But he still climbed to his feet, facing the approaching blur with clenched fists. His legs were trembling so much, that it hurt.

_ Hurt, hurt, hurt…. _

"Give up," the man said. "You clearly have no idea what you're doing."

"No."

"Then you die."

The blurry figure approached Futaro, each step he took sounding like a bomb.

* * *

The hallway was empty.

As Miku walked down the hallway, she felt goosebumps slowly cover her arm. Hear her heart which was so loud yet so quiet. It overwhelmed her ears, yet it still let her hear every creak and groan of the empty household.

Miku was too afraid to open any doors, as to make any sounds. For the beasts could hear and they knew she was there. Beings of demonic force that ripped through children and devoured cities.

And a metallic smell that lingered in the air. She knew what it was. Blood.

She must be going crazy.

That crack to the side wasn't from a beast, she told herself. And that smell of blood isn't real and is just a figment of your imagination. And those doors that are wide open, like a large beast broke through them, aren't real but just your brain.

And that body you saw to the side, is just a cabinet.

Or perhaps that stain on the floor is just spilled coffee. Nothing bad.

The skitters you hear to the side are just rats moving through their little holes. They won't hurt you and you won't die from them. Everything's fine.

She was so close to the meeting of the fest. Once she gets there, people should still be remaining. A lot of people, laughing and joking around. Nino would be with her gang and Yotsuba would be busy doing work for her different group of friends. Itsuki would be as serous as ever, and maybe reading a book while Ichika would be talking things among the grownup.

And Miku would then go back to her room and go back to sleep, knowing that everything is fine.

She approached the hallway to the feasting rooms. The lights were still on. That was inviting. The light made her approach it, like a moth to a torch on a wall. It enticed her, told her the monsters would be gone. That she was not alone.

And then she stepped into the feasting room.

Taking one simple step, one single heart pounding step.

Hell was revealed.

* * *

Futaro raised his fists.

Preparing to fight. The blur in front of him was still moving forward, slowly. Ready to pounce on him. In that moment, Futaro's vision cleared, and he whipped away blood that was drying on his eyes.

The man was only a few paces away, looking quite grim, his smile faded away.

"I'm sorry about this."

A sword shot from the sky, fast and smooth. The sword implanted in the man's chest, inserting like a sergeant's needle. The grunt screamed loudly, clutching at the wound in his chest. And falling right beside Futaro was Ichika.

"I'm here to save your ass," she said. "Be thankful."

She looked beautiful in that moment, more beautiful than that moment in the stars. Her very body seemed to be alight, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. A friend.

"Thanks," Futaro said.

Grabbing her own coin pouch, she opened it, before throwing it into the sky. Coins scattered from the bag, escaping in the hundreds. Right before the grunt, who was still clutching the sword in his chest.

Ichika Pushed the coins.

The coins flew, zipping faster than any arrow, before ramming into the shocked goon. The goon screamed in agony, as his body was torn apart from the flying metals.

But he seemed to push through it, screaming in agony; soon ripped the sword from his body.

"You die now!" he shrieked, blood trailing down his face, punching at them. Ichika dodged away, carrying Futaro along with her.

Ichika sighed. "You Thugs are so annoying."

She glanced at Futaro.

"Can you still fight?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up straighter. His body screamed at him. He ignored the pain, but he knew he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Then drink this," she said, throwing Futaro a small jug,

Futaro gulped down the substance as quickly as he could, and he found a new metal source in his body. Testing it out, he burned the metal.

Futaro felt a jolt in his body. And he felt powerful, his pain fading away, and his muscles strengthening. He felt like he can punch through anything and resist any attack. His wounds seemed like nothing to him now, nothing but a minor nuisance.

"Pewter," he whispered.

"Keep on burning it," she commanded. "It's the only thing keeping you awake now."

He nodded his head and they turned towards the approaching grunt. The man was covered in wounds, and it looked like a couple of coins were still stuck in his body. Parts of his skin was ripped off, revealing the flesh deep within. But he still lumbered forward, eyes bulging in what must be rage.

"Take him down."

Futaro nodded his head, noting that the man dropped his glass dagger.

Ichika threw a coin behind her, Pushing against it. Her arc sent her straight towards the lumbering grunt.

Futaro ran forward, filled with an exhilarating power. Spotting a glass dagger lingering to the side. Picking it up while running, he turned directions towards the grunt.

He was currently dealing with Ichika, who was speeding around him. Controlling her Pushes like a master, she circled around him, taunting. She was just out of reach, enough for her to attack while remaining out of range.

A good strategy, but it won't last forever.

Futaro ran as fast as he could, ripping through the arena.

And before the thug can even react, plunged the dagger into the mans back. The thug screamed in pain, and backhanded Futaro. But Futaro dodged the attack, jumping away. And while the thug was distracted, Ichika landed on the man's back.

Trying to kick him down, she struggled with the grunt. But soon her foot was grabbed, and she was slammed onto the floor.

While the grunt was distracted, Futaro sent a coin behind him, Pushing against it with all his might. He was sending himself flying towards the thug in a blistering speed; so fast that he could hear the air around him whistle.

And with all that force carried behind him, he punched the man in the face.

And like Yotsuba said, such a force made Futaro's fist burst through the man's face. His fist shattered through bone, teeth, and skin, so powerful that it basically exploded against the thug's face. A burst of red splatted across Futaro's face, as well as some other organs.

Falling, Futaro crashed against the floor, skidding. His vision was a tumble of red and dirt. His newly enhanced body made it easier for him to quickly turn the tumbling into a roll. Soon enough, he got to his knees.

Getting up, he looked behind him.

And saw the corpse of the grunt lay before him, a pool of red gushing from where its head use to be. His head was basically turned to nothing, and what's left was a pile of organs, bones and fats. Futaro should have felt sick, looking at the body, but the Pewter within him kept him from being sick.

Something told him that if he wasn't burning Pewter, he would be on the ground throwing up by now.

"I won," he said, stunned.

"No shit," Ichika said, also getting up. "And by that you mean, _we_ won, correct?"

A bell rang through the air. A familiar bell, one that called for victory.

Futaro didn't cheer. And looking up at the crowd watching them, they seemed more horrified than excited.

But then there was some clapping. From a single man who came down from a nearby ladder, along with a large group of guards.

"Congratulations!" he said, Futaro suddenly recognized him. He was the bearded man from before. The one that Nino confronted. "That was an astounding fight!"

The skaa guards surrounded them, weapons raised. They looked very frightened about facing Futaro, but they were still dangerous, many also wielding bows. There was a high chance that one of them might freak out and stab Futaro.

"Are you the man that set the pewterarm up?" Futaro asked.

The bearded man nodded his head. "Of course. Who else do you think it would be?"

Futaro cracked his knuckles. "So, you're the bitch I have to kill."

"Calm."

Futaro realized that Ichika was placing a hand on his chest.

"Look more closely."

Futaro squinted his eyes. The bearded man was holding a hostage, a knife to its throat. The hostage's face was messed up, bloody and filled with gashes, messed up. But he still somewhat recognized the person behind those wounds.

The hostage was Itsuki.

_Lord Ruler! _Futaro cursed.

"Don't tempt me," the bearded man said. "Or else your little friend dies."

Futaro stood still and so did Ichika.

"Good. I'm glad you passed my mini trial, though I don't appreciate that you killed one of my Thugs. That's not nice. He costed a lot."

"…"

"I allowed Ichika to save you," he said. "And gave her that bottle of Pewter."

"Thank you," Futaro said, carefully. He felt tired, but not physically. A mental fatigue that made it hard to think right. Made him want to fall and cry. A tiredness that went beyond his physical body.

"You're welcome," the bearded man, somehow sounding both sarcastic and thankful at once.

"You said you wanted to talk before," Ichika said. "Now that the fight is over, can we talk? And this time, can we _not _resort to violence?"

"Very well," he said. "But you already get the general gist."

"And that is?" he asked, feeling a little confused. Ichika must have already heard a speech from him before. She knew what was going on.

"You want to destroy this entire system," she said, ignoring Futaro. "You want to even kill God to achieve your goals."

"I said he wasn't God," the bearded man claimed, "and I know the Lord Ruler must be killable."

"It doesn't matter," Ichika spouted, "you're all lunatics!"

He laughed. "Let's see about that. History will decide which side of the coin I land on. I'm not even here for you. I'm here for Mr. Futaro and all the possibilities he has. As a… Mistborn."

"You want me to join you." _As a revolutionary._

"Of course, I do. But you don't look convinced at all. I see the nobles have somewhat corrupted you in the inside. Tempting you with false friendships and luxury. I'm here to dispel all that filth."

Futaro didn't care. He just wanted to go back to his room and relax.

"I can see it in your eyes," he said, "that you want this to be all over. And I get that. I get that if I told you your noble friend, tried to ditch you, you wouldn't care. You know and understand the feeling of betrayal. We all do. And I see so much potential in you."

"You just want to use me," Futaro accused.

"True. And they're using you to uphold their own laws and for their own entertainment. Once they stop feeling curious of you, they will throw you away like trash. We all are using you Futaro, but I'm using you to free millions of skaa. Destroy the Final Empire. Free the world. Everything you know is a lie. Come with me, and I can show you truth."

And with that melodramatic rant, he turned away, dropping Itsuki on the ground.

"You can take her," he said. "You two can have a little _talk _then. I know that you're not ready to join me yet, so I'll give two weeks from now to decide. You'll know where to find me when the time comes. Not to mention…"

His eyes glinted.

"You'll find a _nice _surprise when you get home."

He left, his guards following him, watching Futaro with wary eyes.

Once they passed out of vision, Ichika immediately rushed towards Itsuki. Carefully picking her up, she hugged her, before whispering to her ears. Futaro didn't try to overhear her. It sounded too personal to do that.

"Are you good?" he asked.

She frowned, looking up from Itsuki. "I should be asking that question. You look like shit."

"Thanks," he said, placing a hand on his forehead. He realized that blood was coming from it.

Ichika glanced at the grunt Futaro beheaded. "You did a number on him."

Futaro grimaced. He wished he could feel sick, feel more human. But instead when he glanced at that body, he felt nothing. Not even despair.

Ichika gestured at Futaro to help Itsuki up.

"Do you want me to carry her?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Later. We're going to walk back home. Trying to Push with a large mass on you will make it more awkward to fly. And I don't want to accidently drop her."

He wanted to ask her if he passed the test, or how one of his noble 'friends' tried to ditch him; but that would be very insensitive. And they needed to get Itsuki to a medic, asap.

Futaro nodded his head. "Then let's go."

He wondered what the nasty surprise the bearded man hinted at was. There were many different possibilities going on. He didn't like any of them. But whatever it is, he must be ready, ready for anything.

Because one lesson life taught him, is that it can always get worse.

* * *

Hell was revealed.

The feast hall was a mess of broken tables and flipped over chairs. A chandelier fell on the ground, its broken metal parts scattered over the floor like spilled guts. The walls were scrapped, and some had massive holes in them. Paintings ripped to shreds, statues to dust. Entire food racks had collapsed, wine spilling from large canisters.

And the blood… so much blood.

Bodies were sprayed everywhere, some still twitching, still alive. Some didn't even have any legs, torsos, or heads. A body lay next to Miku, arms reaching out. It lost an eye, half of its face ripped to show the flesh beneath and bone sticking out of its bent leg.

And there was a lot more. Women in colorful dresses, of blues, greens, and reds, lay in tiny piles. Some had entire limbs cut off, others had their guts spilled out, yellow fat showing. And men with their fancy suits hang across the ground, limbs sprayed awkwardly. There's the random guard here and there, some cut in half even in full armor, their weapons sprung around.

They lay among the broken room, silent, only a couple of groaning here and there. Many were trapped underneath the broken equipment. Many more were pierced by them. This wasn't a clean orderly takedown; this was mass torture and slaughter.

Like the monster doing this was having the time of its life.

And standing in the middle of the room, on top of a massive pile of bodies, a humanoid figure stood. It had spikes for eyes, filling its entire eye sockets. Hundreds of black tattoos covered the figures, some coming from its spiked eyes, and it was bald with rot gray skin. Numerous spikes covered its grotesque body, and everything just looked… wrong. Hands too big, a cheekbone too small, arms too lean. Weapons were embedded into its body, along with a dozen or so arrows. It was covered in blood, but not from its own.

Shinning from the bleak lighting, it stared at Miku.

And it smiled, its twisted metal teeth showing.

Collapsing to her knees, Miku began to laugh wildly.


End file.
